Pidge and Lance: As Told In Snippets
by K-Zittles
Summary: Every friendship starts somewhere, and sometimes it just needs to be told in snippets.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello Voltron fandom! This is my first time writing for this fandom so I hope this goes over well. After seeing many one-shot stories being done, I decided to make a bunch, too that take place before and during season 1 (as I have yet to see all of season 2). The catch? It's all Pidgance! Plance? At any rate it's all Pidge x Lance based. Hopefully you all will enjoy this! Without further ado, chapter one!**

 **~Chapter one: Team Bonding~**

If there was one thing that really annoyed the ever living crow out of Pidge that made her want to punch someone in the throat, it was Lance's inability to let her have some space. From the first day Katie Holt arrived at the Garrison as Pidge Gunderson, the older teen had insisted on her getting together with himself and Hunk for some "team bonding". As if being stuck in the same simulator with him hadn't have been enough, the persistence had grown from simply talking at lunch and during class to being there in the morning right outside her door. Greeting her with an annoyingly chipper, "Morning, Pidge! Ready to start the day?"

This first morning he did that, Pidge almost sucker punched him in the….. Sensitive area. Needless to say she flipped out before slamming the door in Lance's face. It was then that she realized if her true identity of being Katie Holt was to remain a secret, she might have to play along so she wouldn't cause any suspicion.

So from then on she tried. Boy did she try. It was hard enough keeping a secret but with the two constantly tailing her, Pidge figured it would be better to go along with at least one or two of their shenanigans once or twice a week in between classes and going up to the roof to listen for any sign of her father and brother being alive. In order to not be found out, she mused, she was to gain their trust.

That is how she ended up looking up at the steep cliffs of the mountains with Lance and Hunk standing right beside her. One looking proud of himself, and the other looking like he was about to wet his pants.

Oh this was going to end well.

"Alright guys!" Lance clapped his hands. He turned to face his fellow cadets, the smile on his face radiating with excitement. The fact that he seemed overly excited about this unnerved Pidge. No one should be that happy about climbing a wall of jagged, rocky death. "I got us permission from the Instructor to come out here for some rock-climbing!" As he explained this, the older teen dropped his backpack and fished out a long rope. Pidge could feel Hunk beside her shift nervously from side to side.

"Uh, Lance? Are you sure this is a good idea?" the bigger teen asked.

"Pft! Of course it's a good idea! What better way to strengthen this team than with some good-old fashioned outdoor activity?" he pulled out all his equipment and began fastening Hunk to the rope. All while Hunk looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"Okay, obviously I'm the only one with sense because this is a bad idea! What if there's mountain lions! Or poisonous snakes or- or-or-!"

"Oh stop worrying!" Lance tied off the rope and started tying himself to the attached rope. "There aren't going to be any snakes or lions in these canyons." Finishing off his rope, Lance moved to Pidge next. He stopped when he saw her uncertain face. "You alright, Pidge?" He knelt down so as to get to her height and began wrapping and fastening the rope to her waist. The close contact make Pidge uneasy but she kept her cool. She sighed. Give Pidge a top secret government coding to hack and she would feel unstoppable. Put a giant mountain in her way and she was drowning in fears.

"Lance, are you positive this is such a great idea? What if one of us falls?" Blue met amber eyes and he smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall." he ruffled her hair before standing up. Pidge scrunched her nose at the contact and patted her hair down. "It's what friends are for." he added. Pidge looked up at Lance who smiled down at her. Hunk cleared his throat.

"I hate to break up this bromance moment but can we get going? The sooner we do this the sooner we can go back to the cafeteria." Lance shook his head.

"Right! It's only three o'clock. If we time this just right, we could be back by sixish or…. Sometime in the evening." he shrugged. "Eh. Let's just enjoy the time we have!" and with that, he led them to the edge of the mountain and the three began climbing.

….+++ +++...

Pidge grunted as she placed her left foot upwards, sweat trickling down her neck. Her cadet uniform sticking to unwanted places that made her wish she was wearing dresses again. Gripping the next edge above, Pidge hoisted herself up. The first hour of doing this had been alright. Lance stroke up conversation with them but it only lasted for so long for Pidge before she decided to concentrate on not falling. So she quietly listened to Lance and Hunk talk while she climbed.

"Hey Pidge!" Looking up at the sound of Lance's voice, Pidge huffed.

"What is it, Lance?" she grunted as she climbed another few feet.

"You doing okay down there? You've been awfully quiet." The ledge he stepped on gave way to a few pebbles, barely missing Pidge's face.

"Just trying not to die!" she called back up. She could hear Lance chuckle under his breath.

"What did I tell you, man? I won't let you fall. And neither will Hunk!" he glanced up looking at the other cadet. "Right, Hunk? You would catch us, huh big man?" Hunk stopped climbing and looked down at them.

"Yeah okay sure. But who would catch me if I fall?" Pidge could hear the fear in his voice. Lance hummed.

"Uh we will! Duh." he laughed. Hunk let out a nervous laugh before resuming to climb. Pidge rolled her eyes before following suit. "Besides," Lance placed his foot on another rock, "we're almost to the top." he hoisted himself up.

Looking passed Lance, Pidge sighed in relief. The top of the cliff was a few meters away. Almost to the top meant that she was closer to getting back to her computer to continue research for the Kerberos Mission. The pang in her heart nagged at her again. Oh how she missed her brother and father. She missed the stories they used to tell at the dinner table about their latest exploits. Mom worrying senselessly that something they were working on might be too dangerous. The laughs, the hugs…. She missed them so much. Pidge wished with all her heart that she could see them again.

Being too distracted by her thoughts, Pidge grabbed onto a loose rock and it tumbled out of her hand. The shock and fear of it breaking off threw her off balance and she flew backwards. Panic swept over her as she grabbed for something to hold onto. Her arm ached as something grabbed onto it. Wide eyed, Pidge looked up and was met by blue eyes and tanned skin.

Lance smiled down at her from the cliff's edge. He hoisted her up onto the edge and she grabbed at the ground, pulling herself to meet the top of the cliff. Once the two sat down, Lance clapped a hand on her back.

"See?" he panted. "I told you I wouldn't let you fall." Pidge nodded, a slight blush growing on her cheeks.

"Thanks, Lance. Sorry I doubted you." he patted her on the shoulder.

"No problem, Pigeon. At least now we've learned to trust each other." Pidge grimaced at the name but felt a shift in her heart as he said that. Yeah, she was so trustworthy. Keeping a huge secret about who she was and the real purpose behind her attending the Garrison. Yeah….. Trustworthy.

"Uh. Hey guys?" Lance and Pidge looked behind to their comrade who was spread out on the ground. He pointed up at the sky. "Look." the two followed Hunk's finger pointing at the scene above them. Pidge gasped at the sky above them. The sky seemed to be painted in blues and violets, the stars just beginning to shine their way above the world. They twinkled and danced above them, causing most of Pidge's worries and fears to fade away. She could feel Lance's hand rest on her shoulder.

"Look." he whispered and pointed towards the horizon. Following his gaze, Pidge's eyes widened. The sun was slowly descending beyond the horizon. Colors of reds and yellows glowed from the sun's last rays of the day illuminating the desert sand. It was a beautiful sight. She could sense Hunk's presence shifting to sit beside her. Lance still staring at the sunset from behind her, his hand sending weird tingles up and down her shoulder. That was new. Pidge shook her head. She'll figure that out later. Right now, she just wanted to spend time with her….. Friends? Acquaintances? What exactly were they to her?

She tore her eyes away to look at the two boys. Both of them too distracted by the scene unfolding before them to pay attention to her uncertain face. Truth be told… she wanted to be friends with them. But with her secret…. They both were all about trusting, what would they say if she came clean? Hunk would probably be silent at first. Maybe accept her for how she was. But Lance? Oh gosh, Lance. What would he say? What would he do? Would he not trust her again? Would he or Hunk still want to be friends with a lying, deceiving-

"Hey Pidge." snapping out of her thoughts, Pidge glanced over in the direction at Lance. She watched as he shifted to sit next to her. He made himself comfortable by leaning his palms behind him. He smiled down at her nudging his elbow against her side, "You doing okay, buddy?" She blinked before nodding.

"Uh… y-yeah. I'm doing okay." she lied, faking a smile. Lance nodded before turning his gaze back at the sunset. It was like that for a few minutes before Hunk broke the silence.

"You know guys.. I'm actually glad we went and did this." Lance nodded.

"See? What did I tell ya?" He crawled behind Pidge and Hunk, pulling them into a giant hug. "Just a little team bonding can pull us closer together." Hunk sighed.

"And you just ruined the moment." he and Pidge said at once. The same response made Lance chuckle.

"What are friends if they can't ruin a few moments?" Pidge glanced at them. A small smile spreading across her face. She supposed that being friends with these two goofs would be alright. As she looked back towards the star-speckled sky however, Pidge quickly remembered the mission at hand; getting her dad and Matt back. No matter what, **that** had to be first priority.

Pidge looked to her fellow cadets, both of them so totally oblivious to her true intentions of being at the garrison. Both of them so carefree and looking so _utterly content with life_. And they wanted _her,_ to be a part of that life. No, she corrected herself. They wanted Pidge Gunderson to be a part of that life, not Katie Holt. Not her true self. But none of that mattered.

Her family came first, no matter what.

No. Matter. What.

 **Author's Note: And cut! That was chapter one folks and I hope it was alright to read. I'm really rusty when it comes to writing fics so hopefully it isn't too OOC. Next chapter to come soon!**

 **~ K-Zittles**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello again! I hope all of you have been enjoying these one-shots so far! I plan on updating perhaps once every other week as I still have school to get through. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

 **~Chapter Two: Help~**

Katie Holt had always liked school. She loved learning and spending time in the computer lab working on new projects. She didn't have many friends, no. But she had always had Matt. Matt would keep her company before or after school saying that he just wanted to spend time with her. "As siblings should." he would later explain. Katie knew that much was true, but she also knew that he did it to protect her.

As much as she would rather ignore it, the painful truth was; she was bullied. Constantly being teased for her intellect and computer genius. It never used to bother her, she knew her brother was teased a few times due to his excessive grades but it never got to him. Or at least, he made it seem like it didn't. So when Katie moved on into Junior High and started to get teased just like he did, Matt made it his job to protect her from the merciless bullying behind her back.

But that was Katie Holt. This is Pidge Gunderson. Pidge Gunderson is more than capable of taking care of her- or rather himself. Not for her sake, but for the sake of bringing back her brother and father.

Being in the Garrison was not as easy as she assumed. She could hear the whispers behind her back and the glares and snickering sent her way as she made her way to different classes and the simulator. Mostly the teasing was due to her height. Pretending to be a boy, she expected people to make fun of her height. After all, compared to most of the men in her class, Pidge was a munchkin. But none of that mattered. She had a family to bring back together. She couldn't be distracted by the verbal nonsense. No matter how much it hurt.

"Hey short-stack! Where ya going? Back to Oz with the other munchkins?" Pidge heaved a sigh before looking up, knowing fully well who it was. Down the hall walking right towards her was none other than Chad Bernstein; the text-book bully. Harassing the girls and picking fights with the guys, he was not the person whom Pidge ever wanted to run into down this hallway. She had enough problems with him trying to harass her whenever he saw the chance. Luckily for her, Lance and Hunk were always in the room so Chad never tried anything. But now here she was without Hunk or Lance, completely alone. Pidge shook her head. No, she was NOT going to be intimidated by this idiot corn dog with legs. Holding her head high and clutching her notebooks she intended to walk right passed Chad without speaking.

Unfortunately, Lady Luck was not on her side that day.

As soon as she stepped by him, Chad slammed his hand down on her books. As they fell to the ground he laughed mockingly.

"What's the matter, short-stack? Your books getting too heavy for you?" Pidge cast him a glare as she bent down to retrieve her fallen items. This action was proven to be futile as he kicked them across the hallway. "Whoops. Clumsy me." Repressing the urge to kick him, Pidge stood up and was about to walk across the hall when Chad slammed his body into her, pinning her against the wall.

Struggling to get free, Pidge let out a frustrated groan. "Aw. What's the matter small fry? Can't get to your books?" He kept his arm pinned against her neck as he taunted her. "What is it with you anyways? These nerd glasses-" he plucked the glasses off her face.

"HEY!" she shouted trying to reach her glasses but his hand stretched far above his head.

"Nah-uh. You have to jump to get these you little runt-" _Tap Tap._ "Uh?" Chad turned his head around to come face to face with someone's fist, falling to the ground. The glasses knocked out of his hand.

Once his grip on her released, Pidge fell to the ground and grabbed at her throat. Coughing for more air as she crawled away a few feet. She could hear Chad crying in pain at to what she could only assume was a broken nose. Looking behind her, she could see that Chad's nose was indeed broken as it was currently spilling blood. But what took her by surprise was Lance holding the beaten kid up by his collar and glaring daggers at him.

"Unless you want another punch to the jaw, _Chad_ , I suggest you leave. **Now**." Lance growled. Whimpering, Chad nodded in understanding. The taller teen let him go and with that, Chad fled the hallway without looking back.

Lance looked down at Pidge. She was slightly startled that he was able to change his expression from intimidating to worry in less than five seconds. Picking up her glasses, he walked over to her extending his hand. "You alright, Pidge?" shifting glances from his face to his outstretched limb, Pidge grudgingly took it. Hoisting her up Lance gave the smaller teen a once over. "He didn't rough you up too bad, right?" He handed over her glasses to which she swiped away.

She was furious. She couldn't understand why though. Backing up she nodded furiously as she put on her glasses, "Yes. I'm fine, Lance. Thanks." the words came out harsher than she intended leaving Lance looking confused.

"Are you sure? Because if he did something then I ca-"

"No! I'm fine alright?" she refused to meet his eye. "I didn't need your help. I could've handled it." There was a few moments of silence in which Pidge considered apologizing to Lance. He was only trying to help…..

"What is your problem?" his accusing tone caused Pidge to look up. His brow furrowed with a frown on his face. Oh no. She didn't mean to make him upset. But instead of apologizing, she frowned right back.

"My problem? I don't have a problem! I just didn't need you to come and fix my problem for me-"

"Oh right." he scoffed, "I forgot. Pidge Gunderson refuses help from friends even when he really needs it." he crossed his arms in front of his chest glaring at the smaller teen in front of him. Pidge glared right back refusing to be intimidated by this sensitive pin head with legs.

"Only when I know I can fix it on my own!"

"Oh come on, Pidge! Is it so hard to accept help from others?!"

"YES! And I especially don't appreciate your help! Because all you do is get in the way!" As soon as the words were out, she regretted them. Pidge hadn't even realized how close her and Lance had gotten. She could see the hurt in his eyes and…. Were those tears? He leaned back to his full height and softly laughed. But the cheerfulness that usually filled his laugh was gone. Devoid of all emotion leaving a black hole in its place.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Sorry, I won't try to help anymore." before she could react, Lance turned and walked away leaving Pidge all by herself.

…+++ +++...

Later that night, Pidge could not sleep. Granted most nights she didn't sleep but tonight the events from that evening kept replaying in her head. How could she have been so insensitive? He was only trying to help… But he shouldn't have. She could have handled Chad by herself! She always had before…..

No. No, Matt had always helped her before. That's where her confidence of standing up to people came from. It clicked in her mind that she wasn't mad at Lance for trying to protect her. She was mad that her brother wasn't. And she took the frustration of not having her brother with her out on the only person who ever tried to help her since day one.

"That's it." Pidge flung the blankets off her bed and tiptoed to her door. Pressing an ear to the door, she checked to make sure the patrol wasn't outside. Once the coast was clear she pressed her door open and quietly exited the room. She tiptoed down the hall making her way to the boys' dorm. Once there, she reached to knock on the door. Pidge hesitated. Would he forgive her? Pidge honestly wouldn't blame him if he didn't. But it wouldn't hurt to try.

Taking a deep breath, Pidge knocked. Her heart pounded as she waited silently, hearing shuffling coming from the inside. Her heart stopped as the door slid open revealing a very disgruntled Hunk. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and gazed down at her.

"Pidge? It's one in the morning. Wh't're you doin' up?" she gulped.

"I uh… I need to talk to Lance." Hunk blinked a few times before shifting nervously.

"Um.. I don't know, Pidge. He…. he kind of hasn't been in the talking mood." Pidge watched as he looked behind his shoulder towards his friend's cot. Pidge felt a pang in her chest.

"Is he awake, then? Please? It won't take long." she moved passed Hunk who moved out of her way closing the door behind her. She only took a couple of steps before deciding not to get too close just in case. He layed on his cot, back facing her. His entire body curled in on himself with the covers lazily drawn up. Taking a shaking breath, Pidge began to apologize.

"Lance, I know you're awake." Lance moved slightly. "This isn't easy for me to do. But since I know I hurt you I'll do it anyway. I'm sorry, Lance. I am so sorry about the way I reacted. I'm not…" she sighed. "I'm not used to having people defend me like you did. And thank you for what you did. I think it was… pretty awesome. It was incredibly selfish of me to not accept your help, today and any other day. You were right. I need to learn to accept help from others and I don't see why I can't start with accepting your help.. Please forgive me?" she stayed silent for a few moments, watching in anticipation for Lance to move. Nothing. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Lance. I won't bother you again."

Pidge headed back towards the door, looking up to see Hunk's solemn face. He tried smiling in reassurance but it didn't work for her. She was almost out the door when a hand grabbed her wrist. Turning around, Pidge's amber eyes met blue hues. Lance smiled sweetly at her causing her stomach to do unpleasant flops.

"Aw come on, Pidge. Just because of one little tiff you think I'm done with you?" he pulled her into a hug, laughing as Pidge made an "oof" against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. "If it makes you feel better, yes. I forgive you. But I hope you can forgive me, too. I was a little out of line with the things I said." Pidge gave a small laugh as she hugged him back.

"Meh. I think we both were." To say that Pidge was happy would be an understatement. She was thrilled. Even though she lost something important in her life, she was slowly starting to gain something good. The moment was ruined however when her and Lance could hear Hunk sniffling in the back. They both turned to look at the larger teen who wiped a tear from his eye.

"Sorry guys! Sorry I just… you guys." he smiled at them. Pidge laughed at this. Letting herself go from Lance's arms while still laughing. Pretty soon both Hunk and Lance were in on the laughter. Soon all three of them were seated on the ground with their backs on the edge of Lance's cot. Pidge seated herself in the middle of the two as Lance pulled down a blanket and flung it over himself and his two friends.

"What're you doing?" Hunk yawned.

"What's it look like? We're sleeping down here." Lance said as he proceeded to gather pillows and handed one each to Pidge and Hunk. He set his pillow behind him and sunk down, pulling his side of the blanket upwards before laying down to face Pidge, his eyes closing. Pidge looked over at Hunk who had already placed his pillow beneath his head and was snoring away. She smiled. Situating herself the same way, Pidge snuggled into her pillow. Looking over at Lance, Pidge studied his face for a moment before smiling to herself.

Lance was not Matt. Not by a long shot. She still wanted her brother back and there was no force on Hell or Earth that was going to keep her from finding him. But maybe for now, Lance would be able to be there for her just like he did against Chad. And for that, she was incredibly grateful.

"You gonna stare at my awesome face all night or are you going to sleep?" Lance smirked causing a slight blush to creep its way onto Pidge's cheeks.

"Oh please." she huffed. Closing her eyes, the last thing she heard was Lance's cocky (but heart-warming) laugh.

 **Author's Note: Alrighty! Hopefully all of you enjoyed that little number! Next time I'll try to make the chapters longer and more... emotionally deep (heheheh). Until next time! Have a lovely weekend everyone~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Oh gosh I'm so sorry I haven't updated! It's been a very long week... Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and please forgive me if it is crappy!**

 **~Chapter Three: Beautiful~**

A giant lion robot landed them on a different planet.

Yeah okay because that makes sense.

Nevermind the fact that Pidge ended up forming a giant robot named Voltron with four other people. Two of whom she just met. Oh and that they were in space.

Yeah. It was a weird day….. Days? Week? She couldn't tell the time anymore.

Since they had been attacked, forced mercilessly into training by the royal princess herself, and trying to form Voltron again, today was the first day Pidge had some time to herself. Finally a chance to relax and get back to work on some of her projects. Including some new designs for her lion.

"Hey Pidge!"

Of course, it wouldn't be fully enjoyable without it being interrupted.

Pidge sighed, turning around in her chair facing the blue Paladin. He sauntered into the garage smiling as he waved at his fellow Paladin. He stopped once he was standing right in front of her and looked up at her lion.

"Working on your lion, huh?" she followed his gaze and looked over the lion. Only a few days since she found hers and it was still astonishing.

She nodded, "Yeah. I figured I could probably get some work done before the night ends… morning? Eh, whatever time it is." she waved her hand nonchalantly before returning back to her keypad. A few minutes passed without Lance moving. Pidge was about to ask what he needed when she heard him pull up another chair. He plopped himself beside her, leaving little room between them as he folded his arms across the back of the chair and leaned forward. From the corner of her eyes, Pidge could see Lance staring at her intently.

"What do you think?" his voice echoed slightly as he asked this. Pidge ceased her typing and gave Lance her full attention.

"About.. What?" she looked at him in confusion. What was he on about?

Lance shrugged, "About.. This. The whole 'Voltron defending the universe' thing. What do you think?" he looked her in the eyes. Pidge was shocked by this question. And coming from Lance for that matter. What did she think? It was quite the adjustment, going from earth to deep space in less than five minutes and being expected to save the entire universe from bloodthirsty alien menaces.

She shrugged, "I don't know. It's… an adjustment. Why are you interested in knowing?" Lance shrugged.

"I just…. We haven't had the chance to talk in a while. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. You are right? You're doing okay?" wide eyed, Pidge nodded. Lance sighed, "Okay, good." he let his gaze wander to her computer. Pidge was intrigued. He wasn't normally this serious. It kind of unnerved her….. Maybe something was wrong? She was flattered that he cared enough to ask about her well-being but at the moment she was worried that he might not be alright. What happened to the normal Lance?

"Hey, what kind of girls are you into?" oh… there he was. Pidge blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"W… what?" he turned his attention back to the smaller paladin, a smirk playing at his lips. He leaned in closer.

"Come on, Pidge. What kind of girls are you into?" Oh no…. Now he decides to ask personal questions? What was she supposed to do? Lie? Of course, she had been lying for some time but that had been planned out and thought through. What kind of girls? How was she supposed to come up with that on the spot? "Hellooooo~? Earth to Pidge?" she snapped out of her thoughts.

"What kind of girls do I like?" she repeated. He nodded.

"Yeah. I mean it's not that hard to answer. You have a girlfriend don't you?" Girlfriend? What was he…. Oh! The picture! Hunk had found Pidge's picture of her and her brother and had assumed it was his 'girlfriend'. That was a weird thought.

"Oh right! No that's… that's not my girlfriend." Lance furrowed his brow in confusion, lips pursed in thought.

"She's not?" Pidge shook her head. How was she going to explain this?

"No uh, she's just a friend. More like a sister really." Lance's mouth formed an "O" in understanding. Figuring that had settled the issue, Pidge turned back to her computer to continue her work.

"Hey, Pidge." Boy was he persistent. Pidge sighed and turned her attention once again to the Blue Paladin.

She huffed, "Yes, Lance?" Lance leaned forward a bit more, his blue eyes suddenly very detailed. It was hard to contain the growing heat forming from Pidge's neck to her cheeks. What the heck was going on? Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

There was a few moments of intense silence before, "Do you like Allura?" Pidge's eyes widened.

"What?! No! No, I don't like Allura!" Lance grinned at this response.

"Awwww! Our little Pigeon has a crush on Allura!" the smaller Paladin huffed in frustration and embarrassment.

"No, Lance! I don't like Allura!" Lance leaned away in mock inspection.

"Oh yeah? Then how come everytime she's around you get all defensive? Is it the whole 'being mean means you like them' tactic?" Pidge could not believe what she was hearing. This was absolutely ridiculous!

"No! I don't like Allura alright, Lance?!" the Blue Paladin tilted his head and nodded.

"Hm… alright, Pidge. If you don't like Allura, then who do you like? Are you sure it's not the girl in the picture?" Oh crow, how many times does she have to say it? Pidge has told them a thousand times that that isn't her (or rather his) girlfri- "Cause I mean, she is beautiful and if you seriously haven't considered dating her then there is something seriously wrong with you, man."

Beautiful?

Did he just….. Did Lance just call her….. Katie… Beautiful?

Her heart seemed to pick up it's pace, "Um…. what?"

"The girl, in your photo? Seriously, Pidge? You haven't considered dating her? Tell me you have at least once!" the heat seemed to rise on the young girl's face. She could not believe what she was hearing. Someone actually thought Katie Holt, her true form….. Was beautiful? The realization made the room seem to spin and Pidge suddenly thought it was hard to breath.

No. She couldn't act like this. Pidge Gunderson had to focus. Refocusing her thoughts, Pidge closed her eyes and shook her head, "Uh no…. I guess…. I've never thought any- well I mean I guess it… no…. I haven't thought about it." Hearing the _Tsk Tsk Tsk_ of Lance's disapproval, Pidge opened her eyes and gazed up at a new looking Lance. One that seemed more… handsome? No…. No that couldn't be… She supposed she always thought he was handsome but that never affected her before.

Lance sighed and patted Pidge's shoulder. Snapping Pidge from her thoughts. "Pidge, Pidge, Pidge. You have a lot to learn, Little Man." That nickname snapped Pidge back to the reality at which she was currently a part of. _Little Man._ That's right…. Lance thought she was a he. Even if he did know, he'd probably take it back. The thought made Pidge's eyes sting. She looked down and nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I do have lots to learn." She could hear the taller Paladin stand up.

"Good thing we'll have plenty of time together! I can teach you all I know!" Pidge nodded.

"Guess so." Lance ruffled Pidge's already messed up hair.

"Well! I gotta get going. I'll see you later Pidge. Don't forget to get some sleep!" footsteps left the area as Pidge answered back.

"See you later, Lance." as soon as his footsteps were clear of the room, Pidge let her head drop onto her desk and closed her eyes allowing her thoughts to roam. Who was she kidding? Getting over-excited over the thought of Lance calling her beautiful. So ridiculous.

 _But it did happen._

Her heart hammered in her chest. Technically, he still did call her beautiful….. Even if he said it about Katie…. Katie was still Pidge and Pidge was still Katie. Lance McClain had called Katie Holt beautiful therefore unbeknowingly calling Pidge Gunderson beautiful. No matter how you put it; _Lance had called her beautiful._

These thoughts swirled around in Pidge's already crammed brain. The realization making her stomach do unpleasant but very pleasant flops and her cheeks heat up so much she thought she was in a sauna. But why? Why was she so happy about this thought? It wasn't like she thought about Lance in a romantic way or anything… Sure he was nice to her and even though he didn't really know her, he still treated her as a good friend. Lance was smart, could be funny (when he tried), and his smile was nice to look at as well as his blue-as-the-ocean eyes. No, Pidge couldn't have a crush on Lance….. Right?

Unless….

Amber eyes snapped open.

"Oh crow."

 **Author's Note: Oh gosh I'm so sorry if it was crap. I had to change it like three times before I thought this was better. Anyway! Have a nice week! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Oh gosh guys, I am so sorry for the delay. I've had a pretty busy few weeks and haven't really gotten any form of writing done until now. I know this chapter is short but I promise the next one will be longer and more... interesting XD This one is really more about what I (roughly) think might have gone through Pidge's mind during the beginning scene of Taking Flight. I guess you can consider this a... mini-in-between-fic. Anyway! Without further ado, Chapter 4 of Snippets.**

 **~Chapter 4: Guilt~**

This was all her fault. Everything. Everything was her fault and oh gosh she just wanted her family back. If she hadn't have wanted so badly to leave none of this would've happened. Nobody was on their guard because of her, the castle would not have been hijacked, and Lance would not have gotten hurt. Oh gosh, Lance.

 _Lance._

Pidge looked up at the cryopod that currently held the blue Paladin. His still form made Pidge shiver. His calm, sleep-filled face reminded Pidge of what could have happened. Coran told them what had happened after the fiasco was over-with. It was lucky that Lance recognized the absent Paladin that Rover accompanied. The guilt of the previous night still rolled around in Pidge's gut.

"I think ticks are bigger." Pidge snapped back to reality and joined in the conversation. Despite wanting to be a part of the conversation, Pidge could barely register what everyone else was talking about. The guilt was too overwhelming. All Pidge could think about was how she felt like it was all her fault.

And it was. Everything that had happened was her fault. She kept thinking of different reasons on how it was her fault; how she shouldn't have been so selfish or how she should have noticed the other robot and when Lance came out of that cryopod that second- or tick, whichever is prefered- Pidge couldn't even look him in the eye. Or even take the credit for how much she helped in the castle.

When Lance came out of that horrid state, Pidge was so grateful to any higher being that he was okay. That they were all safe and sound. But as they sat down, let Lance have some food to get his strength up, and recounted the events of the previous night, the guilt swarmed it's way back into Pidge. She remembered how Lance had also done a part in his near-dead state to help save her. Despite being ever grateful to him for doing that, it still wouldn't have happened if she wasn't hellbent on going off alone.

The least she could have done was tell everyone why she needed to leave or why she was there in the first place. The whole team trusted her with coming through for them during the siege when she didn't even trust them with her dirty little secret.

It all came down to trust, didn't it?

As soon as the words "man-up" were spoken, all Pidge could do was look down in shame. It was time. It was time to face the music and tell them the truth. If Pidge Gunderson was going to be apart of this team, she would have to come clean. And if worse came to worse, Shiro already knew who she really was and he could help calm things over.

But what would they all say? _What would Lance say?_

He had trusted Pidge Gunderson for so long, what would happen when she confessed? Would any of them treat her differently? Would Lance still want to confide in her when the time called for it or would he be too uncomfortable around her?

Well, no time like the present to find out.

"Wait… I have something to say first. I need to come clean and I'm afraid this may change the way you all think about me. Just so there are no secrets between us anymore, I can't man-up…. I'm a girl."

 **Author's Note: Again, I'm sorry if it was crappy. I promise next time will consists of more emotions and detail... If I can ever get a break from school XD Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey folks! I am so sorry for the delay in updates! It's been a really busy quarter and unfortunately it looks like it'll get busier. BUT! I will try to update at least once a month. I know I said every other week buuuuuuuuut I don't think that'll be possible. On the bright side! School is almost over! Yaaaaay... so close yet so far. Anyway! Without further ado, the next chapter!**

 **~Chapter Five: Are We Good?~**

 _Pidge is a girl. Pidge is a girl_ ….. _Pidge is a_ _ **girl.**_

 _ **Pidge**_

 _ **Is**_

 _ **A**_

 _ **Girl.**_

 _It's okay,_ Lance thought. It's cool that she was a girl. There was nothing wrong with being a girl. Girls were cool…. Girls were….. HOW WAS PIDGE A GIRL AND HE BE THE LAST TO SEE IT?

Lance groaned as his head hit his pillow. After a long day of helping out the Balmera by playing a scary game of tag with a giant robot with a million eyes, the young Paladin was grateful for the soft padding underneath him. Unfortunately he could not enjoy his comfort as the thoughts of the day's earlier….. "Discovery" floated through his brain. Letting out another groan, he flipped onto his back and stared at the blank ceiling above him.

That whole time… That whole time and he NEVER figured it out? Hunk had known! When exactly he had figured it out, Lance wasn't sure. He had probably known from the start. Hell, apparently all of them knew early on. But still….. How had he missed it?

He started going over everything in his head…. The time they first met, the time Lance had tried getting them all to bond….. Their conversations…. Oh no…. Oh gosh. A sudden and terrifying thought crossed Lance's mind. _They had talked about girls!_ And the girl in the picture! Oh gosh he had called her beautiful….. OH GOSH THAT WAS HER!

Blue eyes widened in realization, face reddening every second. He, Lance McClain, had called one of his best friends beautiful. To his defense he didn't know that she was a…. Well a _she_. And if he was being totally honest with himself Pidge was very…..

NO! None of that! She was just Pidge. His friend and comrade from the Garrison. His go-to for computer expertise, the Green Paladin, the one whom he can confide in (with the exception of Hunk of course), his…. His…. His Pidge. Or… was she?

Lance bolted upright. Were they still friends? Of course they were! They had to be. She wasn't treating him any differently since she came out. The problem was, Lance felt like he might start treating her differently.

 _Oh, that would_ _ **not**_ _be cool_. Making up his mind, Lance swung his feet off his bed and made his way out his door. He walked out into the hallway in determination. He would **not** let his and Pidge's friendship be awkward because of himself. Lance **had** to make sure they were both still on good terms.

Once he reached his destination he raised his hand to knock on Pidge's door. He hesitated. Should he? Contemplating for a moment, he considered turning around and heading back so as not to ruin something that they might already have. But still…..

 _ **He had to know.**_

Taking a deep breath, Lance knocked.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

He could feel his heart beating. The anticipation of seeing Pidge getting to him. What was wrong with him? It was only Pidge.

He heard shuffling.

 _Only Pidge._

Footsteps.

 _Only Pidge…._

The door opened.

… _.Right?_

"Lance? What're you doing?" Said Paladin looked into those amber eyes he had come to adore. He cleared his throat, shifting balance from one foot to the next.

"Hey, Pidge! Look, can we uh…. Can we…." His mouth tried forming the words but his brain decided to fart. The young girl raised an eyebrow.

"Can we…. Talk?" She guessed. Lance snapped his finger.

"Yes! Can we talk. Please?" Lance could tell that Pidge was surprised by the slight desperation in his voice. Heck, he himself was surprised.

"U-um, yeah sure. Come on in… I guess." Pidge moved aside to let him through, closing the door as he stood in the middle of her room. He wondered if there was ever anything in there that could have let him know before that she was a girl.

Sitting down on her bed, Pidge moved her laptop into a corner and sighed, "So, what did you want to talk about?" Pidge's monotonous voice making it slightly difficult for Lance to bring up the topic he felt needed addressing.

Lance gulped, "Well Pidge….. I-"

"Do you want to sit down?"

"Uh, what?" Pidge patted to a spot next to her.

"You can sit if you want. I don't want you to just stand there awkwardly." Lance took a few seconds before his legs decided to follow suit with his brain and sat next to the….. Girl, in front of him. They took a second to readjust so they were facing each other to which Pidge rested her elbows on her knees and gestured towards Lance. "You were saying?" _You were saying…._ What was he saying? What was he going **to** say? A few ticks went by but all Lance could do was stare at the person in front of him.

How could he have not known Pidge was a girl? Not just any girl, Katie Holt! Was she just that good at pretending or was he just that blind? If everyone else had it already figured out then the answer must be the latter. How were they supposed to act around each other now? Were they still friends or did she lie about that too? Even though he doubted it, he couldn't help the nagging in the back of his mind that wanted to know.

"It's because of my confession isn't it?" the heavy-burdened voice brought Lance back to reality. He watched as Pidge turned to the edge of her bed and let her feet drop over the edge, head bowed in shame. "Are you uncomfortable around me now, Lance? Is that why you're here?"

For the first time that night, Lance found his voice, "What? No, Pidge of course not!" He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Pidge. I'm just…. I'm still processing this. I'm not uncomfortable around you, I just- I need to know…." What did he need to know? "... How come you didn't tell me?"

"... I was afraid."

Lance withdrew his hand. "What? Afraid of what, Pidge?" The Green Paladin sighed.

"Honestly? I was afraid you wouldn't treat me the same way….. And that you'd report me." Ouch. That…. Kind of hurt.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Lance thought of all the times he had tried to get his little band of misfits of the garrison to go out on team-bonding experiences. How awkward Pidge had been on those little outings at first but slowly began to form a friendship with them. Had that….. Been a lie as well?

"... Are we- or well- were we…. Friends, though?" Pidge snapped her head round to him.

"Of course we were friends!"

"Even in the beginning?"

"Well….. Maybe not right away but after a while I started actually enjoying our time together, not that I didn't before! I just-" Lance laughed lightly at her fast-paced explanation. He held up his hand to silence her. To which she abruptly shut her mouth.

"I get that you probably weren't comfortable around us at first, Pidge. I guess what I truly wanted to ask was….. Are we **still** friends? Are we cool?" Pidge stilled her face for a moment. A moment which had Lance worrying that he had awoken something within her that was to reply "Nah." Pidge smiled.

"Of course we're still friends, Lance. I mean if you still want to be." Lance nodded quickly.

"Yeah yeah! I still want to be friends! I was just worried, I guess, that you wouldn't want to be after….. Well everything that has happened or is happening." Pidge quirked her eyebrow.

"And what exactly…. Is happening?" a silent blush found its way to Lance's cheeks.

"Well just that- you know- since- you're a girl, and I'm a boy-" Lance took a deep breath. "Is it…. Going to be weird between us?" Oh boy, he hoped it wouldn't.

Pidge shook her head, "I don't think it'll be weird between us. I'm still Pidge and you're still Lance. We can still be good friends, Lance. Even if I am truly a girl, that shouldn't stop us from being friends, right?" The sound explanation sent a wave of relief through Lance. He nodded.

"Right. That shouldn't stop us from being friends." Pidge smiled before patting his arm.

"I'm glad you came to me about this, Lance. I think it helped clear the air a bit." Lance gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah I- I guess it did." They stayed like that for a few minutes, just relishing in each other's company. In the future, Lance noted, him and Pidge should really just hang out like this. Pure, innocent, and none-secret-filled bonding.

The taller teen took a deep breath before stretching his arms. "Well, Pidgey, I guess I better head to bed." he patted the smaller teen on the head before standing up. Pidge gave a huff as she swatted at his hand.

"Goodnight, Lance. Don't stay up too late." to that, Lance snorted at as he turned back from the door.

"Coming from you, Pidge? You're the one that needs proper sleep."

"Sleep is for the weak." a hearty laugh came out of the boy as he shook his head.

"Night Pidge!"

"Goodnight Lance."

Lance made his way back down the hall. His head still deep in thought. The feelings coursing through him gave a weird signal inside his brain. As he opened the door to his quarters, he plopped down on his bed and sighed heavily. Even though him and Pidge had talked everything through, he still had feelings and he wasn't exactly sure what they were.

"If everything is okay," he mumbled, "then why do I still feel different?"

 **Author's Note: Welp! There you have it. I hope this was a good chapter! I'll try to update later on this month. Again, I'm busy with school but I will do my best! Later Alligators!**

 **~ K-Zittles**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellow readers! First off, thank you so much to all of you who have been following, reviewing, and being overall supportive of this fanfic. It really means a lot that so many of you are enjoying these one-shots so far. Second, I'm so sorry for the delay. I have been so busy with school and trying to get through these last few weeks I have left in my classes, I really haven't had any time to sit down and write. I'm currently in the process of writing (more like rough-drafting) the next chapter but I don't know how long that will take. Again, I am so sorry for this but I really hope all of you understand. I will try my best to continue this fic and update regularly in the future. I hope you have a great week, stay safe, and live long and prosper!**

 **~K-Zittles**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everybody! First off, I just want to say thank you for all of the support that this fic has been getting. It makes me incredibly happy that so many of you are enjoying it! I know I'm a little late in posting this new chapter and I am extremely sorry about that. I have been quite busy these last few weeks and will probably be even busier as the summer drones on because I, unfortunately have an Algebra class that I need to retake. Yay! *cries eternally* Anyway, thank you for all of your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **~Chapter Six: Fizzgig~**

Pidge poked her head around the corner. "Coast is clear." she whispered walking out into the hallway. A slight tickling sensation from her neck made a snort escape her mouth. Quickly covering her mouth, Pidge looked around for anybody who could've heard that. Though she doubted anyone would, everyone was supposed to be in the control room or in bed. Looking at her shoulder, the young Paladin smiled at the little puff that she had made friends with while being stranded in the middle of space. "If you're going to stay here, Fizzgig then you'll have to be quiet, okay?" the small, green, space puff made a small chirp sound before cuddling back into the back of Pidge's shirt.

Pidge smiled. She walked on to the kitchen making sure that no one else was in sight. Making her way to the cupboards she grabbed a water pouch and stuck the straw into it taking a quick sip before passing it to her little companion. She giggled as Fizzgig took a small sip then let out a tiny burb. Walking over to the counter, Pidge set down both the pouch and Fizzgig.

Watching as her little green companion continued to drink in little sips, the Paladin's mind began to wander. She thought about how just twenty some odd hours ago, she was stranded on a satellite with little puffballs as her only source of comfort (aside from Green of course). Truth be told it was hard for her to be alone like that again. She already felt pretty isolated when Matt and her dad disappeared, then Rover had to bite the dust, but having her friends vanish, too? Pidge was just grateful that she found her small friends. And, if she was being totally honest with herself… Pidge missed Lance the most.

Even though she had been annoyed with his energetic personality in the past (what with him always wanting to know what she was working on or how this one gadget worked or how that thing connected with this thing), she had gotten used to that constant chattering in the background. Being out in deep space though had reminded her of just how alone one can truly feel. It's why she was so desperate to be back with her friends.

The sudden sound of numerous hiccups snapped Pidge back to reality. She looked down at her friend and was greeted by the green puff looking greener than normal. "Slow down, Fizzgig! You'll make yourself sick."

"Who's Fizzgig?" The sudden voice made Pidge jump in surprise. Hiding the pouch and furball behind her back, Pidge turned to look at the intruder who made her blush as soon as she saw who it was. Lance stood at the doorway with his arms crossed and quizzical look upon his features. _Well speak of the devil._

"What?! Fizzgig? Wha- Who? Haha! You're imagining things, Lance! Heh." _Smooth_ , the inner voice sighed into the deepest parts of the abyss.

Lance quirked an eyebrow, "Pidge? Are you hiding something?" he slowly made his way to her, a ghost of a smirk played on his lips. Pidge shook her head vigorously.

"No! Ahem, no I'm not hiding anything….. Lance." she avoided eye contact as he stopped right in front of her. He leaned in a few inches, staring straight into her eyes. His eyes flicked to her arms and for a split second, Pidge thought she saw his eyes flick down at her lips…. But she could just be imagining things. Being tired can do that to a person.

"I think you're lying to me, Pigeon. But that couldn't be right? I mean, we are friends. And friends don't lie to each other now do they?" Friends….. Right because that's all that they were.

Shaking her head from those thoughts, Pidge looked into Lance's annoyingly, beautiful blue eyes and replied, "Your attempts at guilt tripping me aren't working, Lance."

"No, but I am making you blush."

"What?!" the little outburst allowed Lance to grab the objects behind Pidge's back in one swift move. Realizing what just happened, Pidge made a grab for her little friend. "Wait! Lance! Don't hurt him!" Lance held his occupied hand in the air as Pidge jumped to reach her friend.

"Him? What're you-" Lance lowered his hand to get a better look at what Pidge was going all crazy, momma raptor for. Pidge stopped jumping and stared as the older teen gazed at what was in his hand. "Oh…. my….. Gosh…." he looked up at Pidge. "Since when did you have a tribble?" Before Pidge could reply, the tribble in question jumped out of Lance's hand and gave a slight purr.

Pidge smiled at the companion. "He was with me when I was stranded." she explained as the alien nestled into her neck and nudged her cheek affectionately. "Heheh, I guess proper introductions are in order. Lance, Fizzgig, Fizzgig, Lance." she gestured to each and let Lance hold him, more gently this time.

Fizzgig purred in Lance's cupped hands, "Well it's nice to meet you, too…. Fizzgig?" he looked up at Pidge and laughed, "You mean like the weird puff thing from The Dark Crystal?" Pidge shrugged.

"Hey, don't judge. I used to like watching that movie." Lance snorted.

"Really?"

"Well, it was until I figured out how many plot holes there were in it." the young girl smiled as the boy in front of her started gently patting Fizzgig's head. The little puff purred in affection. The only thing Pidge could do was stare as she watched the scene unfold in front of her; Lance giving off soft laughs as her small companion shifted in amusement. It was rare for her to see the older, more immature teammate be as….. Cute as he was being at the moment. He really had grown since they first met.

"So you were alone with him?" the question brought Pidge back to reality.

"What?" Lance glanced down at the smaller Paladin.

"Fizzgig. Was he the only one with you? Shiro was with Keith, Allura was with Coran, and I was with Hunk. Was this little guy the only one with you?" the depth of his question made something stir inside Pidge. Was her stomach…. Flip-flopping?

"Oh um, no. There were a bunch more like Fizzgig. They helped me build the satellite to send out a signal to Allura and Coran." she explained. She watched as Lance pursed his lips in thought. "Why do you ask?" she inquired.

Lance shrugged, "Just wanted to make sure that you weren't alone. Sorry about that by the way." Pidge shook her head.

"No need to be sorry, Lance. It wasn't your fault that I was stranded in deep space. Besides…. It gave me some time to think." she admitted.

"What did you think about?" Truth be told, she had been thinking about _him._

She just shrugged in response, "I guess, about Matt and dad mostly." which wasn't a total lie. She had thought about them and where they could be at that moment she too was lost in space. Lance hummed in understanding.

A sudden thought struck her.

"Hey, Lance?"

"Hm?"

"How…. how was your's and Hunk's "visit" to another planet?" blue eyes looked up into brown ones.

"Well, minus the man-eating plant under the sea and the mind controlling mermaids. It was pretty cool!" the word "mermaids" set off something within Pidge. They had talked about their misadventures earlier but it was only briefly as they all had to help with the ship and getting their lions taken care of.

"Mermaids?" she reached for Fizzgig as Lance handed him back, him nodding.

"Yeah! Aw man you should've seen it, Pidge! The queen was really nice after we helped save her people." Pidge nodded.

"Were there any mermen?" she inquired. It was a dumb question but she couldn't help but ask it. Lance tilted his head.

"No, there wasn't actually." a mischievous smile played at his lips. "Why Pidge? You hoping to find a handsome merman to sweep you off your feet?" the notion both made Pidge blush and her heart break.

"No! I just find it funny how there were no men at all. I bet it was heaven for you wasn't it?" she added that last part a bit more disdainfully than she meant to. She knew it was a bit more than what she needed to say but Lance just shrugged.

"I guess. I mean, I'm always one for showing off how awesome I am but the whole brainwash-you-and-then-feed-you-to-our-monster bit was a kind of a turn off." the nonchalance in his demeanor made Pidge feel even worse. But why? Was this… jealousy? Of course it had to be. Just the thought of Lance being around (probably) gorgeous mermaids sent a wave of hurt throughout her system.

Pidge placed Fizzgig on her shoulder, "Right… well I guess I should be getting to bed. Night, Lance." she started walking towards the door but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Pidge," she looked up at Lance, trying so hard to keep her cool. "Can I see Fizzgig for a moment?" she nodded. Lance picked up the little space ball and gave him a soft look. "Hey Fizzgig, thanks for looking after my Pigeon for me." he pointed a warning finger at him, "You keep doing a good job now you hear?" Fizzgig chirped in response. Lance gave a nod before saluting the little patriot and handing him back to Pidge. The girl in question took back Fizzgig in stunned silence, a bit touched by what she heard. Lance smiled, "Night Pidge. Don't let the bedbugs bite!" he chirped.

Pidge nodded slowly, "Right. Thanks, Lance." and with that she took her leave back to her room.

Once she made it to her room, Pidge sighed heavily as she laid her head down, Fizzgig laying right beside her head. "Why does he have to do this to me, Fizzgig? One minute he's being all "oh pretty mermaid girls! Look at me! Look at me! I'm Lance and I'm a stud!" and being a big show off! But then the next he's the sweetest guy on the planet! Or well, in space I guess." the only response was a little chirp as her companion closed his eyes. "Yeah, we should get some rest. I have a feeling we're going to need it."

 **A/N: END SCENE! I know it's not one of my best chapters but I did have writer's block while trying to power through it so *shrug* hopefully I'll be able to overcome that for the next chapter. Later alligators!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you guys for hanging on! I'm sorry this is so late, that writer's block is a pain to deal with. I mean to post this on Lance's birthday but I ended up being busier than I intended (Happy Birthday to that wonderful boy!) I don't really have much to say except thank you for your support in this story and I hope you like this chapter!**

 **~Chapter Seven: Scary Place~**

Space was a scary place, Lance decided. Even though he put on this big bravado about being a space legend what with being a Paladin of Voltron, he had to admit that he was scared. When the castle decided to go all crazy and Lance almost had the flight of his life, that was the start of it all. He hadn't had been inside Blue and even though Keith did get him out of that situation, he became more _aware_ of where he was. Then when the Lions got separated and sucked into that freaking vortex of death and travel? That had been _really_ scary.

Lance turned over in his bed as he thought about this. Only the universe would know how long he had been awake for. Time was screwy out in space. He tried not thinking about it, mind you. The teen tried distracting himself from all the vastness of space by thinking of other things; his Lion, the ocean back home, his family, his siblings that he missed oh so much and his parents and his abuelita y abuelito- anything and everything that could keep him grounded, or at least make him feel grounded. But it all hurt too much. It just added on grief to the anxiety that plagued his mind.

It hurt.

Blue eyes snapped open and stared listlessly at the wall in front of him. This obviously was going to be a longer night than originally anticipated. But what could he do? …. He could try to sing. Sing a song from his childhood that his mom used to sing to him… No, that would hurt worse… He could….. Try to see if any of his friends were awake? Yeah, that sounded good. His mind was made up.

Without really thinking it through, Lance found himself getting out of his bed and making his way to the door. He opened the door and began making his way through the corridors of the empty castle. Where was he going? Anywhere but back to his room that was full of happy yet sad memories. He was trying to run away from the pain. But no matter how hard he tried to run, they always came back. Even the heartfelt conversation that he had once had with Coran didn't ease his mind long enough.

Which friend should he visit? His legs answered for him as they stopped in front of a door. Pidge's door. Katie's door.

 _Why Pidge?_ Lance asked his subconscious. Not that he had any complaints, he had been getting closer to Pidge and supposed that she was a good listener. Pidge was a good choice.

Knock

Knock

Knock

It took a few moments before Lance heard any shuffling. The door opened to reveal a weary looking Pidge. _She must be doing late-nighters, again_. He thought. _Oops._

Pidge rubbed her eyes, "Lance?" the boy in question scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, sorry if I woke you up Pidge. I was…. Just wondering if I could hang out for a while?" Pidge shook her head.

"It's fine Lance. And yeah, we can hang out for a while." she moved to let him in before closing the door. "I was just… working on some things." she explained as she moved back to her laptop on her bed, gently tapping the space next to her so Lance could sit. He smiled as he set himself down, looking over her shoulder at her progress.

"What're you working on?"

"Oh uh… just some Galra codes. I thought maybe I could dig a little deeper for…." her voice faltered. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what she was doing. But Lance didn't want to say anything that might cause her grief.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Pidge went back to typing as Lance simply stared at her. Watching her every movement. The way her eyes seemed to focus keenly on the screen in front of her, the way her fingers seemed to glide off the keyboard typing like nobody's business. The way her eyes seemed to gleam when she figured out a Galra code….. Lance would be lying if he didn't say that he found Pidge interesting.

"How do you do it?" the question made Pidge stop her typing and look up at Lance.

"Do what?"

"How do you….. Stay calm?" By the look of Pidge's bewildered face, Lance could tell it was an odd question. It sounded weird even to him but he didn't know how else to word it.

"How do you mean, Lance?" the girl inquired.

Lance thought for a moment, the words coming out in jumbles. "I mean…. How do you stay calm even though….. You're missing your family? Not just in the sense that they're captured but like, emotionally and mentally missing your family? How do you deal with it." he watched as her face seemed to age ten years. The grief etched across her face. This was a bad idea. "I'm sorry Pidge! I didn't mean to make you upset, I just- I figured that you could help me... since you're missing your family, too." she looked away.

"No, it's fine. The question doesn't bother me." Lance watched in silence as his friend stared blankly at the Galra messages written across her screen. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Lance too nervous to pry any further. "I guess…" the older teenager perked up at her voice, intently listening, "I guess I just try to do what I can. Make sure that all the Lions are working, help wherever I can. Before, I…. didn't want to help. But figuring out that the more I do as a Paladin- as a teammate, the closer I get to be with my family again." Brown orbs locked with blue. "I miss them everyday. But I think the more I do, the more I get distracted, the more it helps." Lance nodded slowly. He had tried that.

"Yeah, I guess." sensing his sorrow, Pidge continued.

"But, it never hurts to voice your pains. Shiro taught me that." the boy smiled. Of course he did. "If you need to talk, Lance. I'm here." Pidge placed a hand on Lance's shoulder. The warm touch made some of Lance's doubts fade away. It was then that he understood what was wrong with him; he was afraid of being alone. Not necessarily of space, but just in general. He had grown up in such a huge household and had always had Hunk around. And in the last few months(?) he had gain an even bigger family. The vastness of space had reminded him though of just how alone one can feel. But now, he's not feeling so alone.

He sighed, "Thanks, Pidge. I guess I've just been missing my family a lot. And earth." placing a hand on Pidge's, Lance smiled at her. "And if you ever need someone to listen, I'm all ears." the Green Paladin smiled.

"Thanks, Lance. I know the feeling." they stayed in that position for a while just staring at each other. The longer he stared though, the more he wanted to lean in. He didn't know why though. It was just an urge he had. "So," Pidge broke his concentration. Scratching her head, a light blush covered her cheeks as she asked. "What now?" Lance shrugged.

"Can I….. stay in here? For a little while? Enjoy the company of my favorite Pigeon?" the smile that once donned her face disappeared.

"I told you that I don't like that name, Lance." he shrugged again, adjusting himself so he was more comfortably situated on the bed.

"Whatever you say, Pigeon." she stared at him.

"What're you doing?"

"Making myself comfortable." Pidge glared at him.

"Okay but why?"

"Cause I'm tired." Pidge sighed.

"Alright just….. Leave before you fall asleep okay?" he nodded in slight agreement.

"Yeah yeah. I'll leave before I doze off." he was lying of course but he wasn't about to say that. Pidge grunted before typing at her laptop again. Why didn't Lance want to go back to his own room? Simple, he didn't want to be alone. And when Pidge finally dozed off while leaning her back against the wall, he still didn't want to leave.

So, as the good friend he likes to think he is, Lance got up to adjust Pidge so she was comfortably lying on her bed. And, like the gentleman he is, situated himself on the ground so he could sleep next to her bed. But not before he gently kissed Pidge's forehead. "Goodnight, Pidge." he whispered. The girl's shallow breathing hitched for a moment before settling back down. Lance smiled. He plopped down on the ground and dozed off.

 **A/N: And cut! That's a wrap folks! Well for this scene anyway. I think I'm going to go back and rewatch it all so I can get the feel for it again... yeah, that sounds best. Anyway! Thank you guys so much for reading this and I will see you guys later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yes, I know... I didn't keep my promise and this ended up being over a month late. I'm sorry! It's been hectic here but don't worry! This is simply a bridging chapter from the last one that will hopefully lead more into a saga type... thing. Ahem anyway! Enjoy!**

 **~Chapter Eight: Scary Place Part II~**

When Lance woke up the next morning, it was to a jab in his side that may or may not have produced an unmanly screech from his mouth (If anybody asked, he didn't). He took a moment to nurse his bruised side before snapping his head to the perpetrator that abused his tender side. Pidge's smug face stared back at him.

"Though that'd get you awake." she leaned back on her heels before plopping down on the ground. The older teen grumbled for a moment before stretching out his limbs, a yawn escaping his lips.

"What the heck, Pidge," Lance rubbed his eye. "Why don't you wake me up like normal people do?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"I tried. But geez Lance, you're a heavy sleeper. So the only thing I could do was-"

"Inflict pain on me?" Lance guessed. He wasn't at all surprised by the cocky grin he received from the girl.

"Yeah, in a manner of speak." the boy watched as Pidge's expression changed from amused to confusion. "Lance, are you okay?" The question caught him off guard as he sat up straighter.

"What? Yeah, I'm okay. Why, Pidge? Are…. are you okay?"

The girl scratched the back of her head, "Yeah, I'm fine. You just….. I was kind of surprised that you didn't go back to your room last night and instead I woke up to you sleeping on my floor….. I just… wanted to make sure you weren't… alright." Lance's heart squeezed inside his chest. The fact that she seemed to care despite all the jokes they would do on each other, she still had a good heart underneath all that sass.

Because he couldn't leave well enough alone, Lance lunged himself at the girl wrapped his arms around her.

"What the-?! Lance what're-?"

"Thank you, Pidge." the silence that met his gratitude was filled with all that was really said within that small sentence. Lance could feel Pidge's arms go around him, returning the embrace. No words needed to be said as both Lance and Pidge held on to each other in their small embrace of affection.

Lance held on for what seemed like forever, however, the tender moment was short lived when a swoosh sound followed by a chorus of Aws filled the air. Both teens flew away from their hug and looked at the couple standing in the doorway.

"Aw! I didn't know you two felt that way about each other!" Hunk gushed, smiling at the blushes forming on Pidge and Lances' faces.

"Really? Cause I had it pretty much pegged from the beginning." Keith teased, his arms folded and a smug grin on his face. Pidge launched herself up on his feet and began defending themselves.

"Hunk! Keith! That's not-! We weren't-!" a hand rested on her shoulder to calm her down. Which, to her surprise, it did calm her. She looked over at Lance questioningly. What cover-up did he have in mind?

Lance shrugged, "Aw c'mon you guys! It wasn't anything like that. Just a nice moment between two-" a slight pause, "friends." Hunk and Keith shared a rather knowing look before glancing back at the two of them.

"Riiiiiiiiight." both replied in sync.

"Well, just so you know, Shiro is looking for us." Hunk started his way down the hall.

"Time to train." Keith finished before following the teen in front. "Just don't train with your mouths!" he called over his shoulder.

Pidge could feel her face burn, "KEITH!" she started down the hall after the Red Paladin who (smartly) started picking up speed.

Lance laughed at the sight before him as he walked but stopped when a thought occurred to him. _You know…. That doesn't sound to bad._ He shook his head to be rid of the thought. Definitely don't want to juggle that idea around his head too much, no matter how much the pain in his stomach told him _Do it._ Besides…. as he continued walking he realized that he was pretty sure by the way Keith was being pursued by Pidge, he would probably be punched in the stomach (or worse) if he ever tried kissing her. Not that he ever would! They were friends after all. Still, it was a nice thought to have in the back burner of his mind where no one could ever know just how much he truly did want to kiss Katie Holt.

He stopped dead in his tracks. _Uh Oh._ he thought. Lance's face burned as he realized; he really was falling for Pidge.

He groaned. Gosh, he hated when Keith was right.

 **A/N: Short chapter but I will make the next one longer! I hope you all have a lovely week and I will see you all later!**

 **~K-Zittles**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh boy, hi everyone! It has been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry for leaving on such a cliffhanger with the last chapter but truth be told I was at a real writer's block. Mostly because I was so focused on school but also because I hadn't watched Voltron in a while so I figured I'd wait... and wait... and wait until I got caught up. Well! I am caught up and hopefully will be starting this up again (?) Honestly, no promises. I graduated so I finally have free time on my hands to pick up old projects but because of life I don't know how far this'll go. But enough of my explanations! Enjoy this somewhat different chapter. Since I've been out for so long I wasn't sure how to start so it's basically a filler until I can get motivated again (school took a lot out of me the last year. It was not fun). Enjoy!**

 **~Chapter Ten: Something Was There~**

Hunk knew something was there. The moment that "Pidge" stepped into their lives Hunk knew instantly that something was not kosher. The new kid kept to himself, hardly talked to him or Lance outside the simulator (or anyone for that matter), and Lance had pointed out a few times that he ate alone. So what does Lance do? Forces himself (and therefore Hunk) into Pidge's, as Lance would describe as "a lonely and mundane life".

It started out rocky; the younger cadet would leave at any given chance leaving Lance more interested in becoming his friend. "No one should ever be alone!" he used to say. While Hunk did admire that about his optimistic friend, he also knew that Lance never gives up easily.

That's how they ended up sitting with Pidge every meal time.

That's how they ended up watching the sunset on that cliff.

That's how they ended up having a few game nights that turned into sleepovers.

That's how Hunk began reading Pidge's diary and figuring out that it wasn't so much "him" they were bonding with but "her".

That's how they ended up on that darn rooftop which led to being blasted into space because Lance wanted to be Pidge's friend.

Good old Lance. Lance would never admit it, but Hunk knew that he would follow Pidge to the ends of the earth. Ever since that night on the rooftop the Yellow Paladin had a sneaky suspicion that the Blue Paladin would develop feelings eventually (especially after she revealed who she really was). They had always had some bond forming but after Pidge became more open about her identity Hunk noticed Lance gravitating more and more towards the little genius. They talked more, joked around a lot especially during meetings by laughing to themselves about some joke or another, cooperating during battles.

They trusted each other. Confided in each other. They all did that, true. However, Hunk suspected that the Blue and Green Paladins were more… intuned with the other. His Spidey-senses told him so.

Which is probably why Lance had been in a constant state of alert ever since Pidge left to find her brother. More than once he had found Lance in the late hours in the kitchen watching Fizzgig, assuring him that Pidge was alright. He stood in the doorway and watched as Lance pet the little guy gently.

"She won't be gone long guys…. Pidge is smart, resourceful…. She'll find her brother and then get back to m- us. Us in one piece." smiling ever so slightly at that slipup, Hunk would made his way towards his obviously worried friend (he'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried about Pidge as well). Hearing his footsteps, Lance looked up and smiled. "Hey, Hunk! What're you doing up?"

Hunk shrugged as he leaned against the counter across from Lance, "Well you know, couldn't sleep. Thinking too much about Pidge and her mission." the teen across frowned.

"Yeah," he sighed, "me too." the older of the two looked at the solemn figure. A memory crossed his mind and he chuckled.

"Hey, Lance." his friend looked up, "You remember when Pidge was mad at you for stealing her graham crackers?" Lance snorted.

"Yeah, and as revenge she programmed the food processor to freakin' pelt me with bagels every time I walked by for like a week?"

Hunk laughed, "Yeah! And then Iverson thought it was legitimately broken?" he gasped for breath as the memory of that hilarious morning played in his mind, "T-then when you stepped behind him it shot out another and hit him in the eye!" That little incident made Lance laugh, too.

"That was the best! Oh! Remember that one time with the-" as they continued on with their stories, the laughter that filled the room diminished the anxiety that plagued both their minds allowing them to enjoy just a few minutes of what life was like with Pidge.

"Oh man, remember that one time Pidge laughed so hard that milk came out of her nose?"

"Yes! That was the best day ever! I finally got her to laugh at one of my jokes!" Hunk laughed at the still triumphant look on his friend's face. He contemplated for a moment on Pidge then felt his face slip into a frown.

"Do you…. Do you think she's okay?" as much as Lance probably needed the reassurance, Hunk needed the solace, too.

He watched from across the counter as the usually more confident of the two slumped his shoulders then leaned against the cool surface of the counter, Fizzgig purring next to his head. Lance sighed, "I hope she is." the silence that followed was deafening. Minutes of contemplation between the two on how their dear friend could've been doing. It was no secret there was an air of anxiety around the castle. Everyone was worried for Pidge. She could hold her own, no problem. But what if she….. Didn't make it in tim-

Hunk shook his head. No, Pidge would find her brother. She would come back with him and they can all defeat Zarkon and take down the Galra. Together! His eyes scanned back to Lance's sulking form. "She'll be fine." Hunk reassured him.

Lance shrugged, "I know… It's just…." he paused for a moment furrowing his brows. "Nah, I'm just tired is all. All this running around is taking its toll you know?" Hunk nodded. Oh, he knew.

To lighten the mood Hunk changed the subject, "Well I don't think Pidge wants to come home to a bunch of sleep deprived zombies. Let's try and get some sleep, okay?" he watched for a moment before Lance finally nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." He picked up Fizzgig, "C'mon little buddy, let's get some sleep." As Lance made his way to his room, Hunk lingered behind deep in thought. It didn't come as a surprise to him when Lance started hanging around Pidge and vice versa. The two had a knack for just- being themselves around each other. It may not have been at first but they both had come a long way since their time at the garrison. He knew there was something there.

The next morning when the Green Lion was finally spotted entering the atmosphere, everyone was so excited and proud to see Pidge- Katie Holt step out with her brother. When Hunk looked over to see Lance just melt into relief he couldn't help but smile.

Something was there. Hunk could see it. Would anything happen, though? Who knows. Only time would tell.

 **A/N: Like I said, still getting my mojo back. It'll take some time since I'm working on my writing skills both in and out of the fandom world so hopefully I can improve this and future chapters later on. Thank you so much for all of your feedback and support! I hope that this story will continue to interest you all and that I can do the Plance justice. Fair well, readers! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright, this chapter is going to be a little different. It takes place after season 7 in regards to the whole possibility of Allura and Lance becoming a thing. Well, this is my take on how Pidge probably feels about it. Thank you to Juliastes for suggesting I do my take on the season finale! So, without further ado; Chapter technically 10 because I didn't realize my last one was off.**

 **~Chapter Ten: Full Circle~**

It hurt. It hurt a lot.

But Pidge dismissed it as soon as it had came. The horrible, gut wrenching, heart breaking, ice cold feeling in her whole being that had consumed her as soon as she saw Lance and Allura depart from each other; both with similar obviously love-struck blushes.

It hurt like hell to hear Lance talk about her constantly but to see that Allura was now falling for him was even more hard to bare. After all the times that he had made passes and flirts at her, she promptly dismissed him but now that Lotor was dead she decides now of all times to-!

Pidge took a deep breathe. Now was not the time to think about that. Nor was it the time back then only four weeks prior to overanalyze any possibilities because there was a war. But now that suddenly the war between the Galra and planet earth was over, Pidge found it easier for her brain to suddenly dwell on certain things. Things she had tried desperately to avoid.

For years she tried to avoid it.

...

Katie Holt was finally in the sixth grade. She was so excited! Finally able to be around the bigger kids of junior high rather than be stuck with immature elementary students. It was her chance to be as cool as her older brother, Matt. Though he would be starting as a freshman at the high school, she still considered this a big step in being just as amazing and smart as her brother.

The car stopped right in front of the junior high and Katie looked on in amazement at the vast size of the building before her. She'd never admit it but it was quite intimidating.

"Have an amazing day, sweetheart!" her mother, Colleen reached over to the passenger seat and gave her daughter a hug.

"Thanks, mom!" Katie hugged her mother back. She released her hug and gave her mother a serious look, "Mom, do I really look okay?" gesturing to her light pink dress and side-ponytail, her mom chuckled.

Colleen reached out to touch her cheek, "Sweetie, you look beautiful. You're going to do great today. Okay, Katie?" her daughter nodded but a slight frown still grossed her face. Her mom furrowed her brow, "What's wrong, honey?"

Katie sighed, "I wish dad was here, too…. And Matt." she looked down at her hands fiddling in her lap. She knew it was a bit of a sensitive topic to talk about her dad and Matt's absence.

Her mother sighed, "I know, dear. But you know dad had to leave early for the Garrison and Matt had to start school early."

"I know…." the look on her daughter's face and slumped shoulders made Colleen sigh in sympathy.

She smiled though, "Tell you what. After school today, you and I can go get gelato at the mall. Does that sound good?" Katie's face instantly lit up.

"Yeah!" her mom laughed at her sudden enthusiasm.

"Alright, but you gotta go and make today as great as you can. Okay?"

"Okay!" Katie turned and opened the car door to step out. "I love you, mom!"

"I love you, too, Katie!" Colleen watched as the youngest stepped out and shut the car door. Exchanging final waves, Mrs. Holt started up the car as soon as her precious daughter entered the doors of the school.

Katie looked back at the retreating car and let out a puff of air. It'll be great. Sixth grade will be a new start.

Turning back, she proceeded through the doors of her future.

….

The first day of school was a success. Katie was picked up by her mother and they proceeded to head towards the mall where they got vanilla (her mom's favorite) and mint (Katie's favorite) flavored gelato. Sitting at a booth, the excited sixth grader proceeded to tell her mother about what her classroom, classmates, and teacher were like.

"-and then Mrs. Thatcher said that since it was our first day all we needed to do was get our papers signed by our parents- which I need you to sign by the way- and then Jacob said that we should do that all the time. But then Mrs. Thatcher said for him to only speak when her was called on- which is true- and the-"

Colleen laughed, "Katie! Sweetie, slow down. Your gelato will have melted into condensation by the time you're done." her daughter smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, mom. I'm just really excited! I think it's going to be a great year! All the material Mrs. Thatcher said we'd go over is already the stuff that Matt taught me during the summer so this year should be a breeze."

Her mom smiled, "I'm glad to hear that you think so. But don't slack off just because it's easy okay?" Katie nodded.

"Right, I won't mom." Colleen gave Katie a quick hug before they finished their gelato. Half of Katie's found its way onto her napkin since she rambled on so much.

….

A few months had passed and Katie had found it slightly difficult to focus on her studies. The material was easy enough to catch up on at home but it was during class that the young Holt had found it nearly impossible to concentrate.

It was all because of that Jacob Erickson's fault, she was sure of it! He made stupid jokes during class that would make her chuckled slightly to herself only to become distracted by his stupid face and his stupid smile and his stupid, stupid, STUPID-

Sighing in defeat, Katie made her way downstairs to talk with her mom. It was nearing six o'clock and her and her mom were expecting her dad back home any minute to visit for Christmas Break. Matt had gone to meet him from the station that the Garrison would be dropping him off from. She had to talk to her mom before they got home. It would be embarrassing if they knew her predicament.

Katie peeked around the corner to find her mom finishing up a salad for the night's dinner. Stepping into the kitchen, she took a deep breath before starting.

"Hey, mom?" Mrs. Holt looked over her shoulder.

"Yes, dear?" Katie let a puff of air escape through her nostrils before continuing.

"Can I- Can I ask you something?"

Colleen placed the salad bowl onto the adjacent counter before turning to face her daughter, "Of course, Katie. What's wrong?" the young girl started fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Nothing, I just… Well, I just wanted…. To ask- I guess I wanted to ask you about….. Well, how do you deal… with… feelings?"

Sighing, Colleen gave Katie a warm smile. "Is this about that Jacob boy that you seem to talk about a lot?" her accusations were confirmed as her daughter (of only twelve years old, mind you) started to blush. Katie nodded. Stifling a laugh, Colleen made her way to the dining room table motioning for the inquisitive child to follow.

Sitting down, Colleen took a moment to process how to explain to her daughter the horrible experiences of having hormones, "You see, Katie. Falling for boys is a natural part of growing up." She explained the whole concept to her about 'having feelings' and how it may affect her daughter's life now and in the future. Katie listened intently knowing that her mom and dad had given this talk to Matt. Truth be told, the little girl had listened in on part of the conversation so she knew about the birds and the bees and whatever else there was. (Luckily her mother was not giving her any explanation on THAT topic, currently). But she still asked certain questions. Thankfully her mom answered all of Katie's questions to the best of her ability.

"If you like him, Katie…. Then my advice would be to be his friend first. Don't rush into anything- you're only twelve after all. Just try to be his friend first and see what happens. Not all feelings are mutual, honey. Don't be disappointed if he only wants to be friends, okay?" Katie nodded.

"Alright…. But what if he doesn't want to be friends?" her mom sighed.

"Then I guess-"

"-Then I guess I'll have to show him who he's messing with!" Katie and Colleen turned around to see the smiling faces of the rest of their family.

"Dad!" Katie flew from her seat to give her dad a hug and then turned to her brother who enveloped her in a hug. Bae Bae barking madly behind her, wagging his tail.

Colleen stood up to kiss her husband. "We didn't hear you come in." Sam smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, dear. Didn't mean to scare you."

Matt pushed his sister out to arm's length. "Now what's this about a boy who has stolen my little sister's heart?" said sister blushed madly.

"Matt!"

….

Katie had taken her mom's advice. She began to be friends with Jacob and at first it was going well. They did projects together, talked about ridiculous things during lunch and after school. It was great. In fact, it had been about a couple of months into the summer after school let out that Katie thought Jacob might like her back. They had technically been on a date a couple of times (just getting ice cream or a snack together). She would never admit it- especially to her brother since he constantly was embarrassing her when around Jacob- but she thought that maybe, just maybe they would be able to start dating when the time for school to start back up.

However, life had different plans.

It was a couple of weeks after school had started back up when Jacob had told Katie.

The young girl stood there in stunned silence as Jacob explained that he and Rachel had started dating. Apparently, Rachel and Jacob had the same third, fourth, and sixth periods together and news got around because of Rachel's friend, Sharon had shared that the latter was really crushing on the boy….. Well apparently, Jacob felt the same way.

Katie couldn't understand….. Hadn't they been close to starting a relationship? They had just spent most of sixth grade and the summer together….. Didn't he feel the same way?

She swallowed back the lump forming in her throat before nodding, "Yeah that's super cool." And although she feigned being okay with it all, when she got home she practically threw herself into her mom's lap. Crying tears of heartbreak.

"W-why doesn't he like me, mom? I-I thought that he liked me b-back." Colleen combed her hand through her daughter's hair, making gentle shushing sounds to calm her daughter down.

"I know, honey. I know." the poor broken girl sobbed into her mother's lap. She couldn't help the thoughts that ran at full speed through her mind; Did she do something wrong? Had she not been interesting enough? Rachel was by far the most popular girl in school… is that all Jacob saw? Looks and popularity?

"I-i-is there- is there s-something w-wro-wrong with m-m-me?" Katie felt her mom stop her motion and made Katie sit up and look at her.

"Katie, nothing is wrong with you. You're intelligent, confident, beautiful- don't ever let a boy make you feel any less." She brought her tear-stained daughter into a hug before continuing. "I know it hurts. He was your first crush." the sounds of Katie's sobbing filled her ears. She rubbed her back. "But trust me when I tell you, sweetie. Someone is out there right now waiting to be part of your world. But in the meantime, never stop being who you are. Never feel like you are unworthy of such affection….. Okay?"

The sobbing slowed down to sniffles as Katie released the hug to look at her mom. Her eyes puffy and cheeks red. She nodded.

"O-okay, mom." she tackled her mom in another hug. "Thank you, mommy." she whispered, still fighting back tears.

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll always be here when you need me."

….

That memory brought a couple of tears to Pidge's eyes. She furiously wiped them away.

Jacob had been her first heartbreak. And with Lance, it felt like she was living that horrible year all over again.

Taking a deep breath, Pidge stopped working on the configurations for the Garrison and made her way to her mom's room. The Paladins had been sent home but because of the Garrison needing all hands on deck with the Altean and earth technological advances. All the Paladins and their families were given special quarters within the Garrison to accommodate for basically living there.

As she made her way to her mom's room, Pidge thought about what transpired after the whole Jacob heartbreak. It hadn't been pretty. Matt went into full on protective brother mode and said he'd blast that kid into deep space if needed, dad had tried calming Pidge down, too, and Pidge herself had done everything she could to stay away from not only Jacob but Rachel and basically all the boy population. Luckily, Jacob moved later that year.

She knew it was drastic but secluding herself from her peers was the only thing Pidge could think of doing. That's how she become "the nerd" later on in her school years. Having her nose shoved in a textbook or computer screen didn't exactly scream "Hey I wanna be your friend!"

Of course she had had feelings for various classmates but she never acted on them. No, relationships and boyfriends were not the top priority on her list. Especially after Matt and dad went missing. It's why she hardly talked to anyone at first when infiltrating the Garrison. Too focused on the task at hand... Nothing was more important than bringing her family back together.

But of course, Lance and Hunk had barged into her life. Which led to them spending time together, led them to becoming friends, led to them sitting on that roof to them following Keith (all because Lance wanted to one up the drop out)….. And, Pidge supposed it's what led them to finding Shiro and later the Blue Lion together. It was all because of Lance…

But that had been the equivalent of five years ago on earth's time. A lot has changed since then….. Their team, their friendships, their work….. Her feelings. She had tried so hard to dismiss them. Knowing Lance could never feel the same way it was easy to get lost in her work and to pretend it didn't hurt. But it did. Pidge knew it was not Allura's fault. The princess had her own personality about her that really attracted anybody. The young Paladin didn't blame Lance for how he felt, it was just hard to let go. She kept her feelings hidden for so long that it was hard to acknowledge that she even did have feelings. But now after all this time…. Now that Katie could once again confide in her mother the feelings she could never share with anyone else.

Not that she didn't trust anyone else. It was just… never the right time to talk to anyone else.

But now… now Pidge could now talk about her feelings.

She reached her mom's door taking a moment before knocking.

Her vision blurred as tears formed in her eyes. The feelings were happening again.

Jacob.

Lance.

It was all coming full circle.

 **A/N: Okay so, I hope that wasn't too out of the ordinary for this fic, it was really all I could come up with because a) I wanted to feature Colleen as the amazing mommy she is and b) I figured Katie probably had someone she may have had a crush on so *shrug* I hope it was alright. I will be jumping back and forth between their time in space and continuations for this chapter which will be taking a look at various other moments that could have been possible (ie the aftermath of cell scene from Season 7 *wink wink*). Anyway! I will see you all next time and hope you all have a wonderful day and drink lots of water. Stay hydrated, guys! :)**

~K-Zittles


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okie Dokie! Hello, everyone and welcome back to more Snippets! This one doesn't really connect to the other chapters minus the first one. It's just a cute little one-shot that I thought would be good to post while I worked on part II of "Full Circle". I'm trying to make that one a little longer and more meaningful so I thought a little fic of Garrison Trio would be enough to hold over. Plus, I missed writing just these goof balls. Anyway! Enjoy!**

 **~Chapter Eleven: Trust Falls, I Have Your Back~**

It had come to Lance's attention that in order for Hunk, Pidge, and himself to work as a team then they needed to have spontaneous trust exercises.

That's how he, Hunk, and Pidge ended up in the nurse's office before third period. It all started because he had foolishly been walking in front of Pidge when he shouted, "TRUST FALL!" and instead of Pidge oh so graciously catching him she let out an undignified screech before letting her fellow cadet fall to the tiled floor below with a loud **FWOOMP**.

"Lance! What the heck, man?!"

"OW! Pidge! You were supposed to catch me!" Lance sat up as he nursed the back of his head. Hunk leaned over the fallen cadet.

"Uh, what exactly were you trying to do, Lance?" he picked Lance up from the back of his collar and set him straight as gently as he could.

Lance rubbed the bump slowly forming on his head, "Ow….. I was trying to do a trust fall. You know, to help out our bonding?" he said annoyingly.

Pidge shook her head in disbelief, "Lance, we climbed a mountain together. Don't you think that's a bit hard to top?" the taller cadet sighed.

"Maybe so but it doesn't hurt to strengthen the bond even more." Pidge hummed in annoyance, "Ugh, whatever. Let's just get to class before Iverson calls us out for being tardy." as he took a step forward, Lance immediately felt a wave of nausea course through him as white spots blurred his vision. He closed his eyes and stumbled backwards.

"Woah!" Hunk lunged forward and caught his friend before he could be succumbed to the floor again. "Are you alright, Lance?" his friend groaned in response.

Pidge stepped in front of Lance and opened one of his eyelids. She wasn't the least bit shocked to find his eye unfocused. "Oh boy," she let his eye fall shut again. "Hunk, we gotta take him to the infirmary." He nodded in response before hoisting his slightly dazed friend over his shoulder and made their trek to the infirmary…. For the third time that month.

….

Pidge huffed as she watched the nurse finish up checking Lance's vitals. What was the dork thinking? Falling backwards when he very well knows Pidge would probably never attempt to catch him. For one thing he was twice her height and another thing! … He was twice her height! There's no way she would have caught him without BOTH of them going down.

"Well," the middle-aged woman sighed as she put away her equipment turning to the two stable children. "He does have a mild concussion. It would be best to have him stay here so I can keep an eye on on whether it gets worse or not." she proceeded to give Lance a bag of ice to place on his head.

"Nah, I'm fine Nurse Milton. Look!" the injured cadet attempted to stand but swayed as soon as he left the bed. Nurse Milton gently placed him back on the bed.

"Oh no you don't, Mr. McClain. You're staying put right here." She looked back at the other two cadets, "As for you two, I would suggest getting back to class."

Hunk spoke up, "Can we bring him his assignments?"

The nurse nodded, "Of course. You both can stop by during lunch hour." both cadets thanked her and said their goodbyes to Lance, heading to third period.

….

By the time lunch came around, Pidge had gathered about three assignments for Lance as she and Hunk proceeded towards the cafeteria. Looking down at the load in her arms, Pidge let out a breath. She would never admit this but there was a twinge of guilt that coursed through her as she thought about Lance. It was kind of her fault for him being there, if she had just caught him when he shouted "trust fall" then he wouldn't have to catch up with the class.

When they got there however, the line for "sustenance" had gotten so long that both of them sighed in defeat. Hunk looked over at Pidge and gestured towards the door.

"Go ahead and take that to Lance. I'll get our "meal" of the day." he said with air-quotes.

"Are you sure?" Pidge questioned, "I don't want to leave you with carrying the trays."

The older teen shrugged, "It's fine. Go ahead and get the assignments to Lance. We don't want him to wait on being caught up." nodding, the young cadet made her way to the infirmary with the stack of death.

Pidge made the short trek to the infirmary and made her way into the room. She glanced around the room but could not find the concussed cadet anywhere. Switching her gaze over to the nurse's desk, Nurse Milton was too busy typing away at her computer to notice the young "boy" entering. Pidge cleared her throat.

Nurse Milton looked up through her salt and pepper bangs, "Ah, Mr. Gunderson." she stood up, adjusting her white coat. "Your friend seems to be feeling better. The bump has swelled down and it seems his vision has cleared up significantly." She gestured to the other side of the room. Following the direction, Pidge starred at a closed door. "I've put him in there to lay down so the lights wouldn't bother him. Would you like to see him?"

Pidge nodded, "Y-yes, ma'am. I have his assignments and Hunk is getting his lunch." the nurse smiled. Her wrinkles showing through her owl-like spectacles. A few strands of her done-up bun framing her round, grandma like face.

"Of course. Please," she made her way around her desk to the door and let it slide open. She moved aside to let Pidge in, "I'll leave the door open for your friend."

The young girl nodded, "Thank you." she stepped in but watched the retreating back of the nurse as she made her way back to her desk. Focusing back, Pidge looked straight ahead at a typical hospital type bed. Her lanky friend half hanging off the bed while his arm covered his eyes. "Lance?" she whispered, a little timid by the darkness of the room.

Lance groaned as he tilted his head to the side blinking a couple of times to adjust to the light streaming in before muttering, "Pidge?"

The girl sighed, "Hey, Lance."

He smiled at her, "Is it weird that for a second I thought you were a girl?"

Pidge's heart hammered in her chest. Cheeks flushing as she replied, "Maybe you're not as good as the nurse said." clearing her throat, Pidge held up the books, "I brought your assignments for you. Luckily it's not too bad but you have to write three essays about aviator history, space exploration, and the toxic effects of Venus' atmosphere." she stepped towards the side of the bed as Lance let out a moan.

"I'm injured. Can't the instructors cut a little slack?"

"If the instructors can still give Hunk his assignments after throwing up three times in a row, then they can give you homework." she set the books on the edge of the bed and patted Lance to scoot over. He obliged and Pidge made herself comfortable next to him.

"Speaking of which," Lance lifted his head for a moment before laying it back down, "where is Hunk?"

"He's getting food from the cafeteria. He shouldn't be long now." the boy next to her hummed. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Pidge biting on her lower lip deep in thought. Guilt filled her as she stole glancing from her peripheral at the boy laying next to her.

"You know it's not your fault, right?" Lance's sudden voice caused the girl to jump slightly to which Lance gave a slight chuckle.

"W-what?"

Blue eyes turned to stare into amber shaded ones.

"I said," he took a deep breath. Pidge furrowed her brow in concern. That concussion must've been taking a lot out of him, "it wasn't your fault." a blush crept it's way onto the girl's cheeks as she looked down at her palms in her lap.

After a few moments of silence she replied, "Good," Pidge looked up at the dork beside her, "it was your fault for totally failing at a trust fall." a tender laugh escaped the teen next to her. Causing a slight smile to form on her face.

Lance looked up at Pidge with a gentle smile on his face. "Well, now we know what to do when one of us yells "trust fall", huh?"

Pidge snorted, "Yeah, no offense but I don't think I trust anyone enough to actually catch me much less have my back if I fall."

Lance rolled his eyes as he used his arms to hoist himself into a sitting position, "C'mon, Pigeon," he slung his arm around her, "how many times do I have to say it? I'll always have your back." Pidge hitched her breath as a furious blush formed. She shoved his side.

"Yeah, but who will have yours?" she laughed as Lance placed a finger on his chin, mocking deep thought.

He shrugged, "Well, I guess you'll have to have my back!" both laughed at this declaration when a shadow cast its way into the room.

"Ooooo, what did I miss? Something funny happen?" the two teens looked towards the door at Hunk who walked towards them trying to balance out the two trays in his hand plus the third one on his forearm.

Pidge jumped off the bed, "We were just discussing Lance's adventures with the floor. Let me help you with that, Hunk." she grabbed the tray on his forearm and handed it to Lance who sung his feet on the side of the bed to make room for his two best friends.

"Thanks, Pidge." Hunk took a seat on the other edge, making room for Pidge in the middle. "You alright, Lance?"

"Oh yeah." Lance replied, "Loads. Nothing a little nap can't fix." both cadets nodded in agreement.

As they sat eating and discussing the classes Lance missed, Pidge thought back to what he had said. I'll always have your back…. It was an odd sentiment considering he didn't really know her. But she had to admit, it was nice knowing that she had two people at this time in her life that had her back. And Pidge would make sure she had **theirs**.

….

The team soon encountered a slight mishap on their mission as the Galra trapped Lance, Pidge, and Hunk in a tight corner. The Green Paladin worked quickly to infiltrate their defences to gather intel.

Lance shot at an oncoming Galra before glancing behind him, "C'mon, Pidge! Anytime would be nice!"

"I'm working on it!" Pidge groaned in frustration, "Just make sure I don't get shot!" as she said this a Galra sentry shot at the panel next to her. "AH!" sparks emitted from the panel.

"Pidge!" Lance shouted before shooting the sentry. "You alright?" he shouted over the chaos of more and more Galra storming into the room.

Pidge nodded, knowing they couldn't see, "Yeah, thanks." she set back to work as Hunk laughed nervously.

"Told you we'd have your back!" the Yellow Paladin shouted.

The girl smiled to herself, hunching over the panel, "Come on…. Come on…" the ding of a job complete sounded like Heaven to her. "Yes! I got it!" she jumped up as Lance shot the last Galra.

"Alright!" the Blue Paladin looked towards the others, "Let's get out of here!"

They ran out of the control room into the hall towards the rendezvous coordinates. Lance and Hunk keeping a sharp eye out for any more Galra. Pidge brought up her communicator, "Shiro, we have the data, making our way towards you now."

The Black Paladin's voice echoed through the communicator, "Great work, guys. Keith will be waiting for you at the extraction point. Be careful making your way back. More Galra sentries have been alerted."

Pidge nodded,"Got it. Signing out." she refocused her efforts in front of her watching as the two paladins in front of her turned a corner. She followed suit but before she could turn, shots were being fired from the opposite end. "Hunk! Lance!" both Paladins had barely enough time to glance behind before ducking behind two pillars.

"Pidge!" they both shouted. Thinking fast, the little genius ducked behind the sentires as they shot at her friends. Pidge swung her bayard in front of her letting an electric pulse take one of the sentries down while she twisted her body to deliver a blow to the one on the left. With that one down, she lifted her body over the fried one beneath her and struck the remaining sentry. Taking deep breaths, Pidge ran towards Hunk and Lance who came out from their cover and smiled down at her.

"Thanks, Pidge. We owe you one." Hunk clapped her on the back.

She shrugged, "You guys have my back, and I have yours, right?" her brown eyes switched from Hunk to Lance, a tight feeling squeezed at her stomach as blue eyes met hers.

A soft smile graced his features, "That's right, Pigeon." both stood there for a moment before a cough interrupted their moment.

All three turned to look behind them to see Keith standing there with his bayward drawn, "If you two are done gazing into each other's eyes, I think the rest of us would very much like to leave."

Lance's nostrils flared as Pidge's face lit up like a red stop light, "Shut up, Keith! Aren't you supposed to be at the extraction point?!"

The Red Paladin rolled his eyes, "It looked like you guys were pinned down so I came to help." he gave Pidge a smirk. "But I guess you guys didn't really need my help, huh?"

Hunk shook his head, "Nope! Pidge took care of that."

Keith nodded, "Alright. Well, let's get going. More sentries could be coming at any minute." the three nodded and took off running.

….

Once back inside the castle, all four Paladins made their way towards the control room where Allura greeted them with praise, "Fantastic work, Paladins! The information extracted should help us with tracking down more Galra outposts."

Hands on his hips, Shiro turned to his team with a smile on his face, "Great work, everybody. I think we can take a few minutes for a breather. Go ahead get cleaned up, relax for a bit then we'll meet up back here." everyone nodded before heading to their respected areas.

Hunk made his way towards the smaller of the group, "Hey, Pidge!"

Glancing behind her at the oncoming figure, Pidge replied, "Yeah, Hunk?"

He came up and gave her a drive-by high five, "Awesome job out there! I'm gonna go fix up some victory snacks if you want to meet me in the lounge?"

She smiled, "Of course, man!" she waved as he gave her a thumbs up and made his way towards the kitchen. Pidge began making making her way to the lounge when an arm flung itself across her shoulders. She looked up at the smiling face of Lance.

"Great job back there, Pidge!" The Blue Paladin praised.

She smiled back, "Thanks, Lance. And thank you for having my back. You and Hunk." The older teen shrugged.

"No problem. Let's just be glad no one fell backwards, huh?" both laughed at the memory. "Let's go see what Hunk's made for our victory, yeah?" Pidge nodded in agreement. A comfortable silence fell over them as they made their way to the lounging area. Lance's arm never leaving Pidge's small frame.

Pidge smiled to herself thinking about her two Garrison buddies. They really did have her back. And with their Voltron team….. It was nice to know they all had each other's backs. It was nice to be part of something.

 **A/N: Alright! Hope you guys liked that one! Real quick, I just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone for your feedback and support of this fic! All of you are so amazing and I hope each of you have a wonderful day/night! And remember, don't talk to strangers and stay hydrated! :) Until next time!**

 **P.S. I made some slight grammatical changes that I didn't catch the first time posting this. Sorry! ^^'**

 **~K-Zittles**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here it is, folks! Part II of Full Circle! I hope it's a good chapter, I had a hard time focusing while writing it. Anyway! Enjoy!**

 **~Chapter Twelve: Full Circle Part II~**

The knock at her door made Colleen look up from her report of the finalizations of the Atlas. Sam had been willing to let her see it because gosh darn it she was fascinated by the fact that it turned into a mega robot. No offense to her daughter or her team but she thought that was more impressive than Voltron. Just a little bit though.

Setting down the report, Mrs. Holt made her way to the door and let it slide open. A shock of motherly instinct ran through her as she stared down at her daughter who was in tears.

"Katie?" her soft voice was interrupted by a sharp gasp of breath erupting from the figure before her.

"M-mom…. It's-it's happened… a-again!" the distraught girl flung herself at her mother who was a little taken back by the sudden movement. Readjusting her position, Colleen wrapped her arms around her daughter, stroking her hair soothingly.

"Shhh…. It's okay, Katie. It's okay." giving a quick glance out the door, she pressed the panel on the wall and let the door slide shut. "Come on, honey." she led her daughter over to the couch where her and Katie sat down. Colleen made gentle shushing sounds, trying her best to calm her daughter down by soothing her hair down. She would have to admit, Katie looked so grown up with her hair short. She was still sad she cut it, though.

Letting the young girl release all her sobs and tears, Colleen took the few minutes to analyze the situation.

It's happened again…. Brows knitted together in thought. Other than losing Sam and Matt, Katie had only cried this much once before…. It's about a boy. But which one? The answer came as soon as she thought about the one person that even though Katie had talked nonstop about, had seemed admin on staying as far away from him as possible over the last few weeks.

Lance McClain.

Taking a deep breath, Colleen gently pulled her sobbing angel from her arms to look down at her tear stained face.

"Katie," she cupped her daughter's cheek and wiped a tear with her thumb, "why don't you tell me everything that happened?" Katie sniffed before nodding. Her mom smiled sympathetically, "Okay. Start from the beginning."

….

From what she gathered, it sounded like Lance and Katie were the best of friends and, if she dared to venture a guess, that both liked each other. If not, then surely the once-Blue-Paladin-now-turned-Red-Paladin (from Katie's explanations) harbored some feelings of admiration for her daughter. Even Matt had commented once or twice about their relationship.

"Yeah, Lance and Pidge seem pretty close. They definitely have a lot of laughs together."

Pidge.

Colleen smiled as she thought about the childhood nickname Matt had given Katie years ago. It was a bit heartwarming to find out she had used that name to get into the Garrison. Only slightly because she still ran away and would be in huge trouble for that if not for the fact that the Paladins of Voltron (including her daughter, don't you forget) had saved the Earth. Mrs. Holt figured she could let some things slide.

She shook her head. That was not the focus at the moment. She was on a mission. A very important mission because her baby was hurt and no mother likes it when their baby is hurt whether it be physically, emotionally, or mentally. In this case, it seemed to be all three. Colleen couldn't understand why these feelings had to affect someone so much that even the slightest bit of heartache caused some of the best people to second guess themselves. She supposed that it was just the way the human (and alien) mind and heart worked.

Refocusing, Colleen rounded a corner heading to the kitchens. After a long heartfelt discussion with her daughter over her feelings for Lance, Katie had worn herself out from all of the crying so Colleen let her sleep on the couch. She had stayed for a while deep in thought while watching her daughter sleep before making up her mind.

She was going to talk to Lance.

Her plan wasn't to scare him or even call him out for breaking her baby's heart. No, no. Colleen Holt just wanted to do (as her husband would say) a recon mission. Find out what the McClain boy knew of her daughter and if he even did slightly have feelings for her. Plus, she knew Katie would be furious if she found out her mom intarigated her crush.

Nodding to her own reasoning, Colleen finally made it to one of the lounging areas that she had seen the team of teenagers frequently in. She made her way to the opposite side side of the room and let the door leading to the kitchen slide open, revealing the person she was hoping to find. Ah-ha.

"Excuse me, Hunk. I didn't know anyone would be here so late." she fibbed. It was close to ten o'clock after all so no one would be surprised by that question. The young man looked over his shoulder from the stove, a slight aroma of chamomile tea filled Colleen's nostrils.

Hunk smiled, "Oh! Hello, Mrs. Holt. Sorry, yeah I like to have some tea before bed. Helps me relax."

Colleen nodded, "That's a wonderful routine, Hunk. Do you mind if I fix some?"

The teen nodded enthusiastically, "Of course! There's still some water in the pot I was using." he moved to the one of the counter stools as Colleen walked in.

"Thank you." she replied. What a polite young man. Colleen had come to grow fond of young Hunk Garrett. She got to know him over the last few weeks and his family in the years their children were gone before the Galra arrived…. That lovely family definitely did not deserve that heartache.

As she worked on fixing herself a cup of tea, Colleen struck up conversation with the young Paladin, "So," she turned to face him, leaning against the counter whilst stirring her cup with a spoon, "you and my daughter seem to be good friends." the Yellow Paladin nodded.

"Oh yeah, you're daughter is great! We get along really well. Even before we knew she was a girl we all got along. Er- well, not at first but eventually we did."

"Oh?" Colleen questioned. Hunk nodded.

"Yeah. Pidge didn't like hanging out with us at first but Lance was able to get her to loosen up enough to actually tolerate us."

Lance, huh? Interesting.

Colleen smiled warmly, "Yes, Lance does seem to be the type to want to be friends with everyone."

Hunk shrugged, "Yeah. That's just Lance. It was just really funny to see him try really hard with Pidge, though." the older woman raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What makes you say that?" Colleen took a sip of her tea. The teen raised his eyebrows in thought.

"Well… I guess it was just because I sorta…. Figured out she wasn't who she said she was? What with pretending to be a- a boy and everything." he cleared his throat awkwardly. Colleen mentally laughed at his awkwardness. Obviously a topic he wasn't sure he should be having with the mother of his friend. He shrugged, "I mean, Lance was determined to be friends with Pidge before and after finding out she was a girl he just seemed more…. Relaxed, I guess. From what I've observed anyway."

Colleen took another sip of her tea. She looked at Hunk feigning curiosity, "Does Lance like Katie?" the question caused Hunk to sit up a little straighter with widened eyes. Colleen shook her head, "Not to suggest anything but it just seemed like he might have feelings for my daughter…. Wouldn't you agree?" she watched anxiously as the nicer teen before her puckered his lips in thought. Debating, Colleen guessed, over what he should say.

Finally he smiled, "Not to suggest anything, Mrs. Holt but….. From what I've seen, it is…. Possible Lance might have feelings for Pidge."

Bingo.

"Hm," she hummed, "interesting." she took another sip of her tea.

Hunk leaned onto the counter, "If you don't mind me asking, Mrs. Holt but…. I figure that since you're her mom you might know but…. Does Pidge like Lance?"

Colleen shrugged, "It is possible." both her and Hunk let out a slight giggle as both knew what this meant.

The giggling stopped however when the door slid open. Both the teen and mom looked up at the sudden appearance of another young man standing in the doorway.

Well, well. Colleen thought. Speak of the devil.

The young man of topic was looking at the floor hardly paying attention as he stepped through the entrance. Colleen noted the deep in thought look that adorned his features as Lance looked up at the two already occupying the room.

"Oh!" he stopped short of the table Hunk sat at, "Sorry, I didn't realize you two were in here. Uh, hello Mrs. Holt. Hey, Hunk." both persons greeted Lance.

"Hey, Lance! It's alright, you weren't interrupting anything. In fact," Hunk got up from his seat with his mug in hand. "I was just about to leave. You getting anything?"

Lance shrugged, "Nah I was just…. Thinking about getting some tea or whatever."

"Oh, well," Hunk gestured his thumb to the stove, "already have some water warmed up for ya then." his friend nodded with a quiet thank you. Hunk waved at Colleen, "Goodnight, Mrs. Holt. 'Night, Lance!"

"Goodnight, Hunk."

"Night, big guy!"

As Hunk made his way out, Colleen couldn't help but smile. She knew what he was up to. Switching her glance over to Lance, the Red Paladin also switched his glance from his friend to the mom standing in front of him.

"Uh," Lance swallowed. He gave a polite wave, "Good evening, Mrs. Holt." he cleared his throat as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "How- how have you been?"

Colleen smiled. The poor boy. She gave a small laugh to ease the tension, "I'm good, Lance. How are you? Would you like some tea?"

Lance's face broke out into a calm smile, "I'm good! And er- yes, please." she nodded as she turned around to make him a cup. The boy panicked, "W-wait! I can make it-"

Colleen waved nonchalantly, "No, no, I'll pour you some. Don't worry, I don't mind. You just sit down and let me handle it." She watched from the corner of her eye as Lance's shoulders dropped as he said thank you. He made his way over to the table and sat down. Colleen smiled to herself and decided to strike up friendly conversation.

"You know, my daughter used to love having early morning tea with me." she poured the boiling water into a cup and stirred around the tea bag already placed inside.

"Pidge used to drink tea?" Lance inquired. Mrs. Holt turned around and nodded, handing Lance the warm cup. "Thank you," he took the beverage from her, "I didn't know Pidge liked tea." her mom nodded.

"Yes, she did. I remember she used to love having peppermint tea with a little bit of honey." she chuckled, "When I wasn't looking she would pour more honey into her cup. She never thought I saw but mother's always know."

Lance laughed, "Eyes in the back of your heads right? That's what my mom always says."

Colleen laughed along, "Exactly." she leaned against the stove counter (but not before making sure the stove was turned off) and folded her arms. "Unfortunately, Katie decided her morning routine consisted of coffee after Matt decided he was old enough to drink some." she sighed, "She's always one for being like her big brother."

She watched as the boy smiled, "I can understand that. When she got him back, Pidge- er…. Katie wouldn't leave Matt's side." Lance sighed, "I'm sorry, it's a little weird saying her actual name." his eyes widened, "N-not that it's not a nice name! I think Katie is a lovely name I-I just have known her as Pidge for a long time and-"

His sudden nervousness caused a slight chuckle to come from Katie's mom. She waved it off, "Don't worry, Lance. I understand that you all know her as Pidge but to me she will always be Katie." Lance's shoulders eased from the tension as he looked at the gentle smile form on Colleen's face.

He nodded, "I understand. Either way, she's amazing." he let arms rest on the table, engulfing his cup as he stared down at the lightly tinted liquid. Colleen raised an eyebrow. Was that a contemplative look adorning his features? She took a deep breath. Well, she thought, it's now or never.

"I'm glad you think so," Colleen studied Lance's posture as he shifted slightly, "it would seem you two have quite the friendship, yes?"

Lance shifted in his seat as he looked up at the mother. Colleen wondered just how much this boy and her daughter have gotten along. Clearing his throat, Lance began with (what Mrs. Holt would best describe as) the best effort to ease her motherly mind.

"Well," he began, "I would honestly say that…. Yeah. Pidge and I have a great friendship." he gave a short laugh, "In fact, besides Hunk, she's one of my best friends." Lance let a shy smile appear on his face as he explained all this to Mrs. Holt, "If you don't mind me saying, Mrs. Holt…. I think Pidge is one of the most amazing people I've ever met. I'm really lucky to have her in my life." Colleen furrowed her brow in concern as his smile turned into a slight frown, "If it wasn't for her…. I definitely wouldn't…. Be.. who I am… today." a look of realization seemed to dawn on his face. Colleen wondered if he was even aware of what he was saying simply by his dazed look. Surely this boy knew how her daughter felt?

She took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm very glad to hear that, Lance." her sudden voice broke Lance from his apparent trance, snapping his gaze back to Colleen. She placed her mug of tea in the sink kitty corner from where she stood before continuing, "I won't lie, I think you seem to have the same effect on my daughter." she turned around to face him. His brow set into furrowed concentration, "So much so that her feelings have been going through an emotional roller coaster." that statement definitely caught the young man's attention since his eyebrows practically flew up to his hairline. "I don't mean to sound threatening, I just know she cares for you a lot."

Deciding it was time to leave the young Paladin to his thoughts, Colleen headed towards the door but stopped short to look over her shoulder and straight into the blue eyes that held so many emotions. "Katie has had so many heart-breaks in her life. Please don't be another for her." she nodded to Lance, "Goodnight, Lance."

Before she could leave however, the teen spoke with a fervent voice, "With all due respect, Mrs. Holt," Lance placed his palms onto the counter and stood up, glancing up to look Colleen straight in the eye with a gentle smile gracing his features, "I don't plan to be."

 **A/N: Oof, what could Lance mean by that I wonder? Tune in next time! Have a lovely day everyone and remember to stay hydrated and water you Plance! Stay safe!**

 **~K-Zittles**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. It has been a couple of months and for that I apologize. Thank you so much to everyone for following this story and for your feedback! I appreciate it all! Not gonna lie, I went through various different drafts for this chapter before I decided this was the better one. I hope you all enjoy it! Without further ado; Chapter Thirteen!**

 **~Chapter Thirteen: Heartache~**

Lance shot up in his bed. Sweat dripping from his brow with his heart hammering in his chest. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

He had that dream again; of being on Zethrid and Ezors' ship- them threatening Pidge and the red-hot anger that shot through Lance's entire body. And of course, like every other dream, he was too late. They hurt her to the point where either her neck snaps, she loses consciousness, they're blown out into space, or he is the one that meets the untimely demise. And every time the Paladin wakes up he has to calm himself down and remind himself, "It was only a dream. Pidge is safe."

Taking a sharp inhale, Lance recalled what happened only hours after escaping the ship. Keith had opened a channel only for him and the Red Paladin, making sure everyone else was asleep so they could talk privately.

 _"Hey, Lance." Keith's face popped up on the side of the panel. Lance's hunched form met his gaze. "Are you okay, man?"_

 _Lance shrugged, "Yeah, I'm fine… why?"_

 _The Black Paladin shrugged, "You just seemed…. Well, ever since we got back from Ezor and Zetrhids' ship you've been…. Quiet." the Paladin in question shrugged again._

 _He gave a tired sigh, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine I just…. Couldn't sleep."_

 _"Is it about Pidge?" the question struck a chord in the Red Paladin's chest. Had he been that obvious? Keith continued, "I know how you feel, Lance. I was scared, too-"_

 _"Keith," Lance interrupted, "I wasn't just scared. I was terrified." the sympathetic look from their leader made the teen go on, "I don't know how to explain it. It was like a twisting feeling in my stomach made me want to vomit but then a jolt of anger ran up through my spine. I wanted to keep her safe, Keith. But I couldn't." he took a deep breath, "I just charged without thinking….. Like you do." he poked._

 _Keith gave a snort, "Yeah, that sounds like me. But Lance, you did protect Pidge." blue eyes met his in a you-gotta-be-joking way. "No, I'm serious! If it wasn't for you, Ezor would have done away with her. But you gave enough time for them to stop and turn their attention to us. Your acts, while they were brash, were….. Noble."_

 _Lance smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Keith….. Never knew talking to you would help." the leader shrugged._

 _"It's amazing what happens when you set aside delusions of a petty rivalry, huh?" Keith poked._

 _The Red Paladin rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah whatever. Night, Keith."_

 _"Night, Lance. And don't worry, Pidge is safe." Lance gave one last smile before signing off. Despite the smile he wore, once the screen turned back into his control console, the teen felt his face turn into a frown, not being able to shake the feeling of almost losing Pidge from his mind._

Shaking his head of the anxious feelings, Lance stared up at the ceiling of his room trying to distract his depressive thoughts.

It was weird staring up at the Garrison walls again, like visiting an old, childhood home that held so many memories. The only difference was that his family was on either sides of the walls instead of some dumb teens that couldn't keep their music down on the weekends. He smiled thinking of his family; his mom and dad... Marco... Luis... Veronica... Rachel... abuelita y abuelito... his niece and nephew….. all of them…. here…. with him…. Where they belonged. He had missed them so, so much. The teen was so happy to see them safe when they got to the Garrison.

 _"Is that your girlfriend?"_

Lance cringed embarrassingly at the memory of Veronica's question. He had denied the accusation of course but that still didn't mean it didn't bring a smile to his face. True, in the past he would have loved to have boasted to his sister; "Not yet, but she will be!" However true that comment may have been. And it was, for a while. At first, Lance was skeptical about asking the princess to dinner since he had spent so long getting over his feelings for the princess, but after everything had calmed down and everyone got into a routine he figured out that he at least wanted to try. So, Lance had gotten enough courage to ask Allura out on a date

They didn't go anywhere; just had dinner at the Garrison and spent hours talking. To which he had to admit, was amazing! He listened to her as she went on about her plans for helping his race, her childhood, and so much more. He himself got to talk about his family and his time at the Garrison; "There was this one time that Hunk and I got in trouble for sneaking a cat into out room!" or "Pidge, Hunk, and I climbed a mountain for bonding time-", "Hunk and I tried to convince Pidge that Iverson was married to an alien-", "Pidge was so sick one time that I had to sneak in some Advil from the nurse's office-", "Oh man! This one guy, Chad, was always picking on Pidge- right in this hallway actually- punched him right here!"

He guess he should've known that he was talking a lot about Pidge throughout the time he and Allura were "courting" (as she called it). But truth was, he just didn't notice…

 _Lance had asked Allura out formally again. He figured spending so much time together would have been exhausting but he couldn't help it, he was excited! He wanted to know more about her (as if he didn't already know so much). But he recalled some advice his mom had given him once before, "Get to know her, mijo. You'll find out if you truly like her then." Of course, he never really followed his mother's advice before but he figured "Eh, better late than ever."_

 _As he put the final touches on his hair, Lance gave a look over himself in the mirror. As he gazed at the changed man- not boy as his mom kept pointing out- in the mirror; "You've grown up so much, Lance! Into a young man." He guessed he had. Along with maybe his physical features, Lance couldn't help but feel that maybe….. His feelings were changing, too?_

 _Though it was a ridiculous assumption, throughout the last few weeks the young man had felt a bit hollow….. He had noticed this whenever Pidge would dismiss herself whenever he would enter a room. Despite not wanting to show how much it hurt, he was really missing hanging out with Pidge. Lance figured it might have to do with the fact that she was helping make major improvements and technological discoveries around the Garrison. He was so proud of her in that regard! Despite it only being a few weeks since they all got busy it was still lonely. A small part of him wondered if that's why he asked Allura out; just so he was not as alone as he felt. True he had Hunk but somehow… it wasn't the same. He wanted to be around Pidge but she didn't give him the time of day anymore. It hurt._

 _He couldn't let that bother him, though._

 _Lance had a date with Allura to think about._

 _Lance shook his head, "You got this, Lance." he coaxed himself, "Just be yourself and everything will be fine-"_

 _ **Knock Knock Knock**_

 _The sudden knocks at his door cut him from his thoughts. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. Five-fifteen. He was supposed to be meet Allura at five-thirty. Who the heck wanted to see him NOW of all times?_

 _Heaving an annoyed sigh, Lance figured there would probably be one person who would want to see him RIGHT BEFORE he was supposed to be meeting someone for a date._

 _"Hunk!" he slumped over making his way to the door, "This had better be good, man! I have to meet Allura any mi-" as the door slid open his heart jumped into his throat, "Allura!" he cleared his throat, "H-hey! What're- Did you want to go now or-?"_

 _The princess gave a short laugh, "No, Lance. I…. was just wondering if I could have a word with you?" she inquired as she flattened her dress. Lance was a bit surprised to see her in her formal attire, given that the Garrison had accommodated by giving her (and the rest of the Alteans) some clothes they felt would be more comfortable to wear._

 _Lance squeaked, "Oh!" before moving to let her in, "Of course." as she entered his room Lance watched as her long hair bounced gracefully. The young Paladin was always impressed by her grace. Even in pressing times, the princess had the air of royalty and grace that any fool could see was intimidating. Which is one of the reasons he fell for her._

 _Allura looked around the room and smiled as her eyes landed on a picture of his family._

 _"You have a wonderful family, Lance." she stated, picking up the picture from his stand._

 _Lance gave a small smile of appreciation, "Thanks. I think so, too." he watched as Allura gazed lovingly at the photo. It occurred to him that maybe it was bringing up bittersweet memories for her so he gave a little cough to ease the tension, "So uh… what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"_

 _Shaking her head, Allura put down the photo, "Yes, of course. Um," she turned to face the young man staring him directly in the eyes. Man, her eyes are breathtaking. Lance thought. She took a deep breath and Lance listened as she explained, "Lance, I haven't been completely honest with you. And in light of certain conversations we've had, I don't think you've been honest with me either."_

 _The teen raised an eyebrow, "Wh- How do you mean? Of course I've been honest Allura!" he sighed, "I've never been honest with anyone else." the woman before him gave a small smile._

 _"But you have." she stated. Lance shook his head. She wasn't making any sense! What brought this on? "Lance," she reached a hand out and grabbed his gently, "I have been thinking and… the last thing I want is to hurt you."_

 _"A-and I don't want to hurt you-!" he tried his best to deject but Allura held her hand up to silence him._

 _She looked down in thought, "I know this, Lance. But what I am trying to say is….. I am not completely over my heartache with Lotor." Those words stung. Lance wanted to ask why and say that he would do better than that jerk ever did! But something stopped him…. Even though his heart sank, a feeling of relief washed over him as she said those words. But why?_

 _"And," His attention refocused on her as she continued, her eyes piercing into his, "I know being in a relationship with you would only tear us apart. And that's not fair to you. You deserve someone who would treat you better than that. Than some sort of… oh, how would you earthers say this?"_

 _Lance gave a sad smile, "A rebound?"_

 _She nodded sadly, "Yes, a rebound as you call it." she sighed once more, "Lance, it has been an honor to fight beside you and call you my friend. I don't want that to change."Conflicted as he was, this confession gave Lance a sort of feeling of gratitude. In the past he would have been upset beyond repair by this conversation, but as realized before; he was a new man._

 _He nodded, "Allura. I can't lie, I was hoping there was something between us. Anything! But," he looked down and took her other hand, "I'm glad you're being honest with me." he raised her hands and gave them a gentle kiss. He let go of her hands and gave her a look over once more._

 _"I'm glad I am, too, Lance." Allura confessed._

 _A few moments of silence passed between them before Lance spoke again. He rubbed the back of his neck, "So, we're still friends right?"_

 _Allura gave a small giggle, "Of course, Lance."_

 _He smiled, "Good! I guess a platonic relationship is better than none, right?"_

 _"I wouldn't have it any other way. I would hate to lose your friendship, Lance." Allura moved in for a hug to which Lance gladly returned. The embrace was welcoming and warm, much to his surprise- Lance was expecting more awkwardness. But they parted as friends._

 _The princess broke away from the hug but kept her hands on her friend's shoulders, "Besides!" she gave him a warm smile, "I know you and Pidge will be very happy together."_

 _The unexpected statement caught the poor Paladin by surprise as he stared at the woman in surprise. He gave a nervous laugh, "Uh…. what?"_

 _"Oh," Allura let go of him as she explained, "Lance, do not worry. I know about your feelings for her. I supposed it should have been obvious for me what with your constant talk about both of your exploits together while studying here." with each word spoken the whole world seemed to slow down for Lance. His heart pounded as the weeks previous began going in rewind in his mind. Had he really talked a lot about Pidge to the point where it seemed like he had feelings for her? His cheeks seemed to heat up at the thought of him and Pidge being together in that way….._

 _"Lance?" Allura's voice broke him of his trance. Lance focused back on the woman in front of him._

 _"No." he stated._

 _"No?"_

 _"No, no! That's not- I-I don't have- You got it all wrong, Allura!" his voice gave an uncharacteristic crack as he tried his best to explain everything. But as he opened his mouth to say more, nothing came out. How could he explain everything? What the crow could he even say? Was Pidge not a vital part of his life? Was he not happy when he recounted tales of their mini-adventures within the Garrison? Was he not happy with her around? Was Pidge not his best friend? The one he held so many moments with that he would treasure for the rest of his life? Was she not important to him? The realizations came in full force like a punch to the gut._

 _His gaze turned back to Allura in desperate attempt for explanation. Like looking at her would help his feelings any._

 _She smiled gently, "Lance," his breath hitched as she calmly said his name. How could she be calm? His feelings were on the fritz! "Lance, it is alright. You do not have to hide your feelings from me." His feelings? What feelings?_

 _"I don't have feelings for Pidge!" Lance bursted out. "Pidge is just my best friend, okay?" he began pacing back and forth, trying to think. It was as if nothing made sense anymore so his pounding heart decided to do all the thinking for his brain, "I-it's not like I noticed the way she- she smiled everytime Rover would follow her! Or how sad she was when she lost him! Or how much she loves technology and science-y stuff! Making me want to learn more just to understand her excitement! Or how she's fiercely protective of her family and friends. And no matter how small she is compared to the bad guy, she'll take them down- no problem!"_

 _He let out all his thoughts in one fail swoop. Each word getting softer and softer as he spoke. "Or whenever she's in danger all I see is red! I wanted to strangle Ezor and Zethrid after what they did! I just want her to be safe because-" he cut himself short. Oh… now he understood what Allura meant._

 _He glanced over at his once greatest heartache. Her calm demeanor already giving away what they both knew. "How- how when she's around I get these weird feelings in the pit of my stomach….." He let out a sigh, sitting down on his bed, letting his head hang down in defeat. "It's…. It's not like I notice how cute her freckles are….. Or how smart she is….. Or how she's my best friend and-" he let his eyes wander up to Allura as she sat down with him, "and I don't want to lose her." he let a wave of silence fall over them both as he debated whether or not to just let the rest of his secrets drip out. He bit his lip._

 _Boy, he thought, how awkward is it that I'm explaining to my ex-crush about my secret crush?_

 _Lance gave a small chuckle, "Did you know-" he rubbed his hands together in attempt to ease his tension, "I- uh…. I wanted to kiss her once?" he explained what had occurred one time on the castle when he woke up in her room. He told Allura that even though he dismissed the feeling almost immediately, the thought of kissing Pidge had occurred many times after that incident. But of course, he was stubborn to admit his feelings so he chalked it up as just being a relative thing he wanted to do when he saw a pretty girl._

 _The Red Paladin let his rambling turn into inward thoughts. Mulling over what he was experiencing, hardly noticing Allura as she studied his face._

 _"But-" he broke the pregnant silence, "I can't say anything. Pidge is- she could never feel the same way about me."_

 _"You don't know that." was Allura's immediate response._

 _He scoffed, "Allura, look at me! She's super smart and I'm just- I'm just….. the sharpshooter-"_

 _"With more to offer than he realizes!" the princess held Lance's hands and looked deep into his eyes, "Lance, you will never know how she feels if you do not try. You always let me know how you felt about me and while circumstances are different, I was flattered! But Pidge is different. Pidge knows you better than I do. She knows all of your flaws and from what you said, your insecurities." as Lance's eyes casted downward, Allura reached up to cup his cheek into the palm of her hand. "Do not let her get away, Lance. You will never know how she feels unless you tell her how you feel."_

The sharpshooter gave a tired sigh as the memory faded. His talk with Allura- while still gave him doubts- gave him a little more confidence to try and tell Pidge how he felt. However, every time he saw the girl that now occupied his thoughts, she would quickly dismiss herself. In the past, Lance would not have a problem of following the girl who had his affections and end up swooning her. But Pidge was different. Pidge was…. A lot more intimidating. Whenever he saw her a little voice in the back of his mind told him it would never work out between them. They were too different. It would never work…

Lance let out a frustrated groan. He wasn't even sure if his feelings were valid! He spent so long trying to woo Allura, how was he to know if his feelings were even true? He didn't want to think of Pidge- or have her think- that she was some sort of rebound! Lance knew how that felt, and despite being on good terms with the princess…. It still didn't feel good. Pidge did not deserve that kind of treatment! He didn't want to lose her because of that…. she was just too important to lose.

Throwing the covers off his bed, Lance planted his feet on the ground. He looked up at the clock on his nightstand and groaned. It was only seven o'clock. He and the rest of the division he was helping had the night shift that started at three A.M. so they all had to go to bed early in the evening.

He shook his head to clear his mind. If he was going to get to sleep, he needed some tea.

As he got up, all the things worrying his mind seemed to suffocate him as he put on his regular clothes. Doubts, fears, and nervousness filtered in and out of his brain as he made his way out the door and to the kitchen where he normally got tea from. Familiarity breeds contempt, he figured…. If that was even the right term he was looking for. He bet Pidge would know…

As the thoughts of one of his best friends ran through his mind, he hardly noticed the two figures already occupying the room he entered. He looked up, "Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize you two were in here. Uh," his heart leapt into his throat as his gaze rested on the mother of his- dare he say it- crush. "-hello Mrs. Holt. Hey, Hunk."

….

 _"Katie has had so many heart-breaks in her life. Please don't be another for her."_

 _"With all do respect, Mrs. Holt. I don't plan to be."_

The promise he made ran through his head as he made his way down the corridors. New, confident energy bursted through him as Lance reached the lab Pidge normally worked in. The door slid open and Lance was not surprised that he was greeted by an empty room. Mrs. Holt had said she was sleeping after all.

Well, Lance mused, when she wakes up and comes to her lab (like her knew her so well to do) he would be waiting.

He sat himself down at her work station, looking around as he did so. Each little gadget and impressive large mechanisms reminding him of why he was here; to lay his feelings out on the table- so to speak.

The conversation he just had with Mrs. Holt definitely put his mind on the right track. Pidge did have some form of feelings for him- as confirmed by her mother. Thank you, Mrs. Holt. Lance would definitely have to tell Pidge how amazing her mom was. Almost as amazing as his. Almost. If not, on the same plane.

"Alright," he said to no one in particular, "you got his, Lance. You were the Blue Paladin and now the Red Paladin after all! I've defeated hundreds of Galra and other weird space creatures. If I can do that, I can tell Pidge how I feel!" he nodded in determination.

Leaning back, Lance closed his eyes as his heart raced for what he was preparing to say to Pidge when she finally got to her lab. Going over line after line of what he wanted to be perfect confession material. He wanted to get this just right. He didn't want to mess up. He wanted to make her feel special when he confessed, he wanted everything to be perfect right down to the letter because….

He was in love.

Lance had been with her since the beginning; starting out as just classmates to teammates to friends to best friends to comrades in arms….. He was with her through every snippet. Lance did not want to lose that.

He had to get this right.

He just had to.

 **A/N:** **And there you have it! Another chapter done. I'm sorry if this one is not as good or up to expectations but I tried! Also, I just wanted you all to know that in light of some things I need to work on and for my different interests, I have decided that the next chapter will be the last for this story. I am truly sorry to do this but I feel like it is for the best. Thank you so much for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

 **Hello my dear readers! I wanted to take this moment before you read the final chapter of this story AND before the final season of Voltron Legendary Defender comes out tomorrow to tell you all; thank you. Thank you so much for reading/supporting this Pidge and Lance fanfic and for being the purest ship in the fandom. It has been so amazing to write for this ship! Not only has it helped me gain a better writing technique, it has also helped me appreciate what a wonderful ship it is and how kind you all are! Thank you to everyone who has read this and left critiques. I hope you all enjoy this final chapter. I did my best to conclude this story and my only hope is that I did it justice.**

 **Even though it has been an awesome two years, I am sad to see the show end. It was one amazing ride. No matter what happens in the series finale, I hope all you Gardeners out there continue to love and water your Plance!**

 **Have a wonderful day my dears! I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :)**

 **Without further ado, the conclusion of Pidge and Lance: As Told in Snippets.**

 **~K-Zittles**


	16. Chapter 16

**~Chapter Fourteen: It Started With Snippets~**

Pidge gave a gruff moan as she shifted her head. Opening one eye, she gazed at the table in front of her. Where was she?

She moved her head back to the soft surface beneath her but was soon faced with the dilemma of not getting enough oxygen. With all the effort her little body could give her, Pidge positioned her arms underneath her and pushed to sit up.

Blinking a few times, Pidge looked around the room she currently occupied; on the desk next to her was a picture of her family, a lamp, glasses and various books. Looking around, she noticed the coffee table in front of her, the walls were decorated with pictures of the Holt family or portraits of her mom and dad.

 _Ah, mom and dad's living room._ Pidge deduced. _I must've fallen asleep when…. when did I fall asleep?_

The young scientist thought for a moment as she recalled the last moments before sleep apparently overtook her…

Hugs from her mother…

Crying…..

Oh….

 _Lance._

Ignoring the sharp pang in her chest, Pidge wiped away the mist in her eyes and flung the blanket off her being.

 _Mom must've let me sleep here after my meltdown,_ She mused. Thoughts of the night clouded over in the young Paladin's mind as she got off the couch. _Wait, what time was it? Only ten o'clock? AT NIGHT? Geez_ \- _Stupid. Now I'll be swimming in embarrassment and guilt all day- er, night._

She looked around the living room as she stood up, stretching. No one.

 _Must all be at work or something. Dad did work late most nights and mom always joined him-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden whoosh of the front door. A smiling Colleen and Sam Holt met their daughter's gaze.

"Hey, mom, Hey, dad." their daughter greeted with a faint smile of her own. Both adults greeted their youngest as they made their way over to her.

Colleen placed the cup she had in her hands- _smells like tea-_ on a nearby table as she moved in front of her youngest. She pressed her palm to her forehead, "How are you feeling, sweetie?" Pidge took her mom's hand in hers and gave a weary smile.

"I'm okay." both parents looked at each other with sceptical looks, "Really!" Pidge insisted, "I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than fine! I'm….." who was she kidding? No doubt she couldn't lie to her parents. And judging from the look her dad was giving her, her mom had already filled him in on her meltdown. Pidge sighed, "I'm good."

"Katie," Mr. Holt placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, "No. Thanks, dad. I uh…. I think I'm going to go down to my lab and work some more."

"Oh, but honey, I don't think-"

"That sounds like a good idea." Mrs. Holt interrupted her husband earning a puzzled look from the man. Pidge looked up at her mom in surprise, too. Usually she hated when she stayed up all night working. "You should try and get your mind off of things. Occupy your time with something else. But don't stay up all night!" Ah, there was her mother.

Pidge looked to her dad who shrugged. She looked between them a couple of times to see if any or both would object. "Well," she breathed, "okay then." she smiled at the both of them before scooching passed to get to the front door. "Love you mom, love you dad!" she called looking back as the door opened.

"Love you, too, Katie!"

"Love you, sweetie!"

Mr. and Mrs. Holt watched their not-so-little girl rush out of the room and into the hallway. Sam flicked his eyes to his wife.

"Are you sure that was a good idea, honey?" he asked worriedly as Colleen picked up her mug once again and took a sip.

"What do you mean, dear?" she feigned innocence.

Sam gestured to the door, "She's probably going to be really upset when she finds out who's in there."

Colleen smiled, "Or she'll thank me." she laughed as her husband rolled his eyes, a playful smile tugging at his lips.

….

With a hurried pace, Pidge made her way down the corridors to her lab. Ignoring the feeling of nostalgia as she walked down the Garrison halls, each hall holding a different memory of her, Hunk, and- especially- Lances' time spent as young cadets.

Despite the fact that it hurt, Pidge wished she could have those moments again. She knew she probably could but the prospect of likely being around Lance _and_ Allura was a little more than upsetting.

She heaved a sigh. Pidge knew it was dumb to be upset by the two dating. She should be supportive and happy for them. Heck, she should be _ **happy**_ because _**it's what Lance wanted and he deserved to be happy**_ _._

 _But why can't he be happy with me?_

The painful thought left as soon as it had came as tears blurred the young girl's vision once more. Sniffing away the pain, the Paladin rounded the corner. At the end of the hallway was her solace; a lab filled with emotionless tech that could hide all her pain.

Punching the keypad ever-so-gracefully, the door whooshed open and Pidge marched over to her seat.

However, as she got closer she realized there was something- or rather, someone- slumped over in her seat.

Oh no. No, no, no. This was **her** lab and that was **her** seat!

Fury raced through her tiny body as she came up right behind the seat, about to unleash hell, when the lump moved. She stopped in her tracks as a groan escaped the figure. Waiting a moment for any other movement, Pidge reached peeked her head around the chair to see who the culprit was.

Her heart gave a loud thump as she gazed at the sleeping form of Lance McClain.

Everything in her being yelled "ABORT!" as her body decided then to shut down. Her mind hazing into a scrambled mess of questions; What was he doing here? Why was he here? How long had he been asleep? IS HE DROOLING-?! Is he whimpering?

The question rang in her head and snapped her back into focus as she took in that yes, Lance was in deed whimpering. In his sleep.

"Mm- don- No, don' tou'h 'er-"

Pidge listened closely as Lance spoke. What was he dreaming about? _Obviously something bad…._ She guessed the "her" might have been Allura. Shaking away the anger, Pidge continued to watch the dreaming Paladin in an almost trance-like state. In all the time she knew Lance, never once had she seen him talk in his sleep. Pidge wondered if waking him up would be a good idea.

"No… no… no!" the young Paladin decided then that yes, waking him up would be a good idea!

She gently tapped his shoulder, "Lance?"

He gave his shoulder a shrug, muttering a "no".

Pidge shook him, "Lance?" Again, the same reply. "Lance!" she used both her hands to shake his shoulder. That only seemed to make it worse as his fidgeting got worse. Pidge took note the bead of sweat running down his brow. She had to wake him up!

"Lance!" she called.

Still no use. His whimpers of defiance got worse.

Pidge gave an annoyed huff as she decided on what to do next. She raised her hand and gave Lance's cheek a good SLAP!

"PIDGE!"

The sudden cry gave the girl a start as she watched Lance bolt right up and look around frantically. What- or who was he looking for? Pidge would have guessed Allura but….. He had called out _her own_ name.

Ocean hues met amber as Lance's gaze fixed on the girl next to him. His breathing slowing as his muscles seemed to relax.

"Pidge," he breathed out. A smile formed on his sweat covered face "you're okay."

The girl in question raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" she answered rather annoyed, She crossed her arms, "What're you doing here, Lance? Asleep, at my lab?" she leaned in a bit to give an air of accusation.

Confusion plastered itself on the young man's face as he gave a look around. A dawning realization seemed to enter his mind as his eyes widened and his face turned a shade of red.

"Oh uh-" he rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye-contact. "Actually, Pidge I-I came here to talk to you."

His reason gave an unsettling flop in the girl's stomach. What on earth would he want to talk about? Wouldn't he want to talk to Hunk? Or Keith? Or better yet, Allura?

A bubble of fury crept up inside Pidge as she tensed, "What do you want, Lance? I have work to do."

He seemed to ignore her obvious discomfort as he straightened himself on the chair, "Pidge," he began with some difficulty. His voice cracked but he quickly coughed to feign calm. Taking a deep breath in, Lance looked into her eyes as he spoke, "Pidge, I-I've given it a lot of thought and well….. I think-" whatever demeanor he was trying to pull seemed to diminish before the girl's eyes. It was very weird to see him like this. He seemed almost…. Nervous? And scared? That wasn't the Lance she knew…..

He began to wring his jacket sleeves as he tried to speak with a clear voice, "-well, we've known each other for a while, and although I thought you were a boy I know I wanted you to be my life- which you are! What I mean to say is; I began to really notice how like, amazing you were after you said you were a girl." Pidge's brows shot up in shock. "No!" Lance threw up his hands, "What I mean is- you were always amazing but- Oh Quiznak!" he face-palmed.

Despite being torn over whether or not to thrash him or laugh at his (adorable) fumbles, Pidge shook her head and sighed, "What're you trying to say, Lance?"

"Right well-" Lance bounced his leg up and down as he let out another breath, "I guess full-throttle is the best way to go, huh?" Expecting him to fumble around some more, the next words out of his mouth were definitely not what she expected.

"Pidge, I like you."

It is a well known fact that in the face of danger, living organisms will go in a state of fight or flight. Well, Pidge could testify that after all her experiences of dealing with crushes, Galra, and death itself; another instinct will kick in that renders before one of these actions can occur. Fear. Absolute. Fear.

Staring straight ahead, Pidge hardly noticed as Lance moved the chair closer to her. She stood as still as a statue; rigid and barely breathing. Trying to focus her jumbled thoughts.

"P-Pidge?" he waved a hand in front of her face. "Pidge- please say something."

"What did you say?" her voice was barely above a whisper but she knew Lance was close enough that he'd hear.

"Um, I said….. I said that I like you, Pidge. Like, a lot." he chuckled. It must have felt good to get that off his chest. But Pidge wouldn't know. She was too in her own thoughts to notice the sincerity in Lance's face.

Thoughts of the moments they spent together seemed to come in crashing waves as Pidge tried to process what he said. A nice, warm feeling settled at the pit of her stomach. So, every glance or secret they shared was not just in her head then, huh? Every touch or save, every time they talked about their families, every moment they spent getting to know each other…. It was…. real?

But logic and doubt spread in her mind as something occurred to her.

"What about Allura?"

It was Lance's turn to raise his eyebrows, "Allura?" he gave a bittersweet smile, "Pidge, Allura and I…. we're not together anymore."

Oh!

Oh.

 _Oh….._

Pidge drew in a breath to keep the tears from rolling. She thought he was better than _that._

" **Get out.** "

Grabbing his shoulder, Pidge forced him out of her chair, not noticing the crestfallen face as she sat down to face her worktable.

"But- Pidge wait-"

"I said get out!" She didn't understand why he'd do this. Using her as a- as a rebound?! What, was Romelle too closely knit with Allura for him to choose?! Lance was supposed to be her best friend, not a total jerk!

"Pidge-"

"How could you, Lance?!" she spun around coming face to face, her eyes stinging with tears. "Use me like this? To get over your heartbreak with Allura?!" panic took over the older's face as he shook his head vigorously.

"No! Pidge, you got the wrong idea! I didn't even-"

"Just stop!" she yelled, launching herself off her chair in an attempt to seem bigger than the one in front of her. "Why would you do this, Lance?! Using me as a rebound? Do you know how that feels?!"

"Of course I know how that feels, Pidge." his soft tone took her by surprise. He did? Then why was he doing it to her? He sighed, rubbing his tired face, "Pidge…. Do you know how you make me feel?"

The question threw her feelings for a loop, "Well I thought I did," she spat, "I thought you were my friend, Lance… I thought that…." she shook her head. No, she had thought wrong. But the anger of the situation was too much for her to bare, "I thought you cared!"

Pidge's outburst was met by a very awkward silence. Lance watched in hurt as her eyes pierced into his; pleading for some solace.

"Please," she pleaded as she sat back down her work-table, "just leave me alone…" the broken spirit apparent in her voice.

Opening her laptop, Pidge ignored the presence behind her. Oblivious to the conflict inside him.

"I have nightmares."

His sudden declaration caused a slight pause from the smaller teen. Despite her better judgement, Pidge listened with intent. "When uh….. When we were on Ezor and Zethrid's ship I- well, i-it really scared me, Pidge." the girl let her arms fall to her sides, feeling absolutely numb. "I thought that they- when she-" Pidge could almost feel how hard it was for him to say the words. _They almost killed me._

"Pidge, you have to understand- I was _scared I was going to lose you."_ she was surprised by the hitch in his voice. Pidge felt her heart hammering in her chest, Lance seeming to force it all out, "Pidge- Katie…. You mean so much to me. I couldn't stand it if I lost you…. After that incident I just-" he gave a short laugh, "My brain, it uh- just sort of plays horrible tricks on me and- and gives me nightmares about what-" he took a breath, "w-what could have…. Happened."

Pidge shuffled in her seat. There was a pregnant silence as Pidge could feel Lance's gaze on her neck. _What else are you going to say?_

"Remember when, uh-" he gave a short chuckle, "remember when we went rock climbing? You were so worried that you were going to fall but I said I'd catch you?" she let the memory sink in. Such simpler times…. "I did." he confirmed, "I even said I would have your back a few times, right?"

The young Paladin thought about it. He had always been there for her…. Not just while they were fighting Galra and saving the universe, but…. Also when they were students. He always seemed to be at the right place at the right time to help her out when no one else would. Not even when she wanted saving he was there.

"You did."

She could almost see the smile form on Lance's face. It seemed to fade though as he continued speaking, "But when we were in the ship…. I thought I failed, Pidge. I promised I would have your back but I-" his voice got choked up as he brought up the memory. Pidge could hear him gulp back what she assumed was tears. She too had to bite her lip to keep from crying, "I didn't have your back, Pidge. You're my best friend and I couldn't do anything."

"But you did." Pidge turned around with the response looking the teen in the eye. "Lance, you did have my back. You've always had my back….." Both Paladins stared at each other. Pidge could make out the tears forming in Lance's eyes.

"And you've always had my back, too, Pidge-"

"No, I haven't-"

"Yes! You have." his forceful voice caused Pidge to silence herself. He smiled softly at her as he knelt down in front of her, cupping her face in his cheeks. Lance sighed, "You've always had my back, Pidge." He rubbed her cheek ever so gently. Pidge reached up and touched his hands, giving in to the feeling of comfort.

"Do you know how much I care about you, Pidge?" she shook her head. "Well, Katie Holt, I care about you a lot. And you know," he leaned his forehead to touch hers. Her breath hitched, "I think you're the best girl in the entire universe. And we've been around the universe!" she gave a short laugh, she could feel her cheeks turning red as she stared into Lance's eyes noticing that his cheeks were turning red as well. "And even though it took me a while to realize it…. I…. I've always cared about you, Pidge."

She scoffed, "What made you realize it?"

"Honestly? Allura pointed it out." he quickly explained himself as Pidge raised her eyebrow. He explained what happened when Allura had come to talk to him weeks before. Every detail, down to him describing his intense feelings for the girl in front of him.

The confession made something inside Pidge burst with happiness, "Well, even though I think you're a bit of a goof," she playfully began, "I care a lot about you, too, Lance McClain. I guess…. I know I've always felt the same way. I just…. Didn't know how to tell you." she smiled, "But I guess you beat me to the punch."

The lovely man in front of her beamed, "So," he leaned back, lowering their hands, "are we- I mean….. Do you want to-?"

Pidge took a minute to reply. After all this time…. After every misadventure they had been through, every life and death situation they survived, and every heartbreak….. they ended up here.

"So," she looked down at their intertwined hands, "I'm… I'm not a rebound?"

"No." the absolute force yet softness in his voice made the Green Paladin realize how sincere he was. And boy, did that feel good. Beaming, she looked up at the Red Paladin.

Pidge nodded.

….

Walking into the control room the next day, Pidge watched with embarrassing pride as her teammates looked over at her and Lance. She felt the same emotions as she explained to her family the night previous what had happened. They all seemed very happy (even though Matt looked about ready to kill the poor Red Paladin) and even Lance's family took the news extremely well. So much so that they all gave them a bone-crushing hug. Pidge still couldn't get the feeling back in her back.

Hunk looked down at their intertwined hands and nudged Keith who stared at them with wide eyes, "See?" boasted the Yellow Paladin, "Told ya." The Black Paladin smiled as he heaved a sigh.

"Yeah." he reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a few dollars. Pidge expected Lance to yell in a rage but when she looked up at her….. _Boyfriend_ \- man, that sounded wonderful- she realized he was looking at her. She smiled.

Letting her gaze wonder behind him, the smaller Paladin held Allura's gaze. The princess smiled at her, giving a wink.

Pidge had to admit, Allura was not at bad as when she first met the Princess. She smiled back.

"So!" Lance's sudden yell snapped Pidge back to attention, "What are we doing today, Shiro?" the commander of the Atlas gave a soft smile at the two. Pidge's stomach gave an excited flop. She didn't know why, but seeing that Shiro seemed okay with her and Lance's newly developed relationship was extremely comforting. He had served as a father and brother figure for her for so long, his approval meant more to her than she initially realized.

"Well," Shiro spoke up, "it seems the Garrison wants you guys to do a recon at the edge of the Earth's defense field. Care for the trip?" he looked at each of his teammates with what Pidge could easily tell was pride.

"I think we're up for it." Keith spoke, looking at his team. "You guys ready?" it was really nice to see him like this, Pidge thought. To see him so much more confident than what he was when they had met those few years ago. He was definitely growing into Shiro's shoes.

"Heck yeah we are!" Lance pumped his free fist into the air. Pidge laughed at his enthusiasm.

"As long as we're back before dinner." Hunk spoke up, "Shay and I have plans."

Keith patted the young man on the back, "Don't worry, big guy. We'll be back in time-"

"Yeah, for you and your girlfriend to spend some _quality time together~."_ The Yellow Paladin blushed at Lance's comment.

"Oh you are so dead, man!" Hunk rushed forward.

"Uh oh!" Lance knelt down quickly to kiss Pidge's cheek. The sudden contact made her whole system jump. "Gotta run, Pidgeon!" and with that, he took off with Hunk yelling not-so-friendly words at the Blue Paladin.

"Boy," Keith smiled at the awe-struck girl, "you sure know how to pick 'em, Pidge."

She gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah well, you know me. I'm a sucker for the goofy ones." he laughed at her remark. Keith ruffled her hair as he walked passed her towards the door.

"Keith!" she protested. She knew it was affectionate but geez, did he have to ruin her hair? He laughed again as he walked out, not looking back. Flattening her hair, Pidge didn't notice Allura walking up to her and suddenly fixing her hair. The contact made the younger jump slightly.

"So," the Blue Paladin smiled sweetly, "you must tell me _everything_ , Pidge." she winked.

Pidge smiled, "Oh boy, where do I even start?"

Allura laughed, "I think, the beginning would be grand." Pidge nodded.

"I'll be wanting to hear everything too, Pidge." Shiro spoke up. She smiled at the former Black Paladin nodding in agreement.

They both waved bye at Shiro as he watched the two women leave for the Lion's hangars.

As she got into the Green Lion, Pidge thought about the last few years. How much she had grown. How much she had gotten to know her team- her friends- her _family._ Especially Lance. She didn't know it at that particular moment, but he was going to be even more of a vital part in her life as they got older. But she only thought of the present and how Lance meant to her as he flew next to her, sending messages of love and endearment through their private communications.

This was going to be so much fun.

….

It had been five months since the Red and Green Paladin started their relationship and almost six years (Earth time) since they met.

Pidge let that concept sink in as she ran her fingers through Lance's hair, watching the sun in front of them descend into the horizon. The ocean seeming to absorb the rays as it glistened beautifully.

Lance was right, she mused. Sunsets are gorgeous.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Pidge looked down at Lance's head resting in her lap. She shrugged, "Just sunsets." she replied. "And how beautiful they are."

"Hm." he reached for her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "You know you're more beautiful than a sunset, right?" she scoffed at his cheeky grin.

"Yeah, uh huh." the lack of confidence in her voice caused the older Paladin to sit up. Pidge watched as he turned around with the most serious expression. He reached up and cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm fully serious, Pidge. You're the most beautiful woman in the universe." the sincerity in his voice made everything else seem to disappear for her.

She grasped his hands, "Lance, you're the most beautiful man in the universe." the redness on his cheeks made the girl giddy. What a weird word, she thought. But, it was how she felt. She also felt so…. Alive with him. Like anything was possible. Like she could fly with him and do twirls in the air. Maybe that's why she said what she did at that moment with a slight giggle.

"I love you, Lance."

Lance's face turned a deeper shade of red at the declaration. Realizing what she said, Pidge closed her mouth instantly. Heart pounding at his silence. Had she said the wrong thing? Was it the wrong time? Oh man, she messed up so bad.

But his diamond smile shed all the doubt from her mind as he raised his hands into the air shouting, "I love you too, Pidge!" she laughed at his reaction. However, the laugh turned into a squeal as her boyfriend launched his body onto her's, peppering her face with kisses.

"Lance!" she giggled, "Lance, stop!" he stopped after delivering a few more kisses. He looked down at her and did the thing she secretly had been waiting for for years. He leaned down and kissed her lips. The sensation of his soft lips on hers sent a spark through her being. It only lasted a few seconds but it felt like forever. And it was heaven.

He pulled away, "I uh-" he gave a shy smile, "I couldn't resist."

"It's alright." she replied breathlessly. "I don't mind." he helped her into a sitting position.

"I should do it more often then." he flirted. She nodded in agreement.

"I could get used to it." He smiled down at her before turning his gaze back to the scene before them. Pidge watched him with amazement as his ocean hues reflected the setting sun. Quiznak, she loved him. And as he wrapped his arm around her to pull her close, her head resting on his shoulder, she couldn't help but think of how lucky she was to be there with him.

And to think, it all started with snippets.


End file.
